


Mark of the Beast

by Icecrunch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecrunch/pseuds/Icecrunch
Summary: Starts off at the begining of the Golden Trio's 6th year. Starts off somewhat cannon compliant with some A/U But will mostly be A/U during the 7th year.Professor Snape has been hiding a secret for decades that comes to light at the beginning of the school year. He is a rare strain of Vampire and how does Hermione tie in with it all?***Previously known at Vampiric Soulmates and has been slightly rewritten/edited.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. My first SS/HG fiction ever. I'm writing this because I want to further my writting skills for future goals of mine and such. 
> 
> This story starts off in 6th year. I'll try and follow along the books, minus a few different changes of course! It will mostly be A/U starting in year 7. 
> 
> I've had this idea in the back of my head for awhile. As I add more chapters, I'll update tags, warning, etc. 
> 
> I am reposting this story under a different title and will be rewriting things a bit. I really apologize for the inconvenience. Writer's block sucks and I feel like I had to touch up a few errors to continue my story along.
> 
> Most of all, these wonderful characters are not my own, I am NOT gaining any monetary value from this story, and the characters belong to the very wonderful J.K Rowling (Plot that strays from the books is mine though).

Another year.

He could feel the happenings of the beginning of a migraine setting into the forefront of his head. He rubbed the bridge of his nose with his long pale, slender, potion stained fingers. Opening his eyes slowly, he noticed that the older students had already begun to filter into the Great Hall. He scowled at the foolish dunderheads who dared to even so much glance at his general area. Yes, another year of Hell. Another year of...Potter and his insufferable sidekicks. Just the thought of them left a sour taste in his mouth. This school year for him had already started off on the wrong foot. Between Dumbledore's foolishness with getting himself cursed with a dark curse that he could only stall the inevitable to a later date and the unbreakable vow he had been cornered into taking by a mad woman to protect a spoiled brat he cared nothing for to prove his loyalties, he just wanted to drown his sorrows alone in his private rooms with a bottle of vintage Firewhiskey. Of course, that would only be too easy. He was sure the Gods weren't finished shitting on him yet by prolonging the string of miserableness in the game called his life. Not by a long shot. He scowled again as he drummed his fingers along the edge of the ancient table in front of him.

He heard her first. The soft, very faint thumping of a heart. Undetectable to the normal persons hearing. Thump. Thump. Thump. He felt his fangs unconsciously begin to lengthen as his mouth watered. He struggled to keep them hidden within the curve of his lips. No. Please. Not now. Fuck! Fuck, the timing could not be any worse! Then he smelt her. His pupils dilated as he took in the scent of lavender with a slight hint of vanilla. MINE! The beast within him roared loudly and was struggling within him to be let out. Find her! Rip, tear, destroy anyone and everyone who stands in my way from claiming her! NEED her. He hadn't realized that the First year students were currently being led in by Hagrid with the first few getting ready to be sorted. He struggled to keep focused on the sorting ceremony.

"Severus, are you feeling alright?"

He flinched slightly and turned to his right to look into the blue, twinkling eyes of the Headmaster. Damn it, of course the poof would notice.

"I'm fine," Severus growled out slowly. "Although it may be in the best interest to have a private council with you after I finish my yearly speech with my House this evening," He forced out painfully. This was something he had to inform the Headmaster about, regardless of how he felt.

"Very well. I will await your arrival in my office later on this evening," Albus said softly as he clapped for the newest student who had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

Severus turned back to scan the Great Hall. Why did it have to happen now, of all times in his life? Please don't be a student. Please don't be a student, he chanted internally. He could still hear the steady beating of her heart from somewhere within the hall. Her smell was as potent to him as the strongest Amortentia that he could be brew. He struggled to keep his beast within under wraps. Soon, he whispered to it. Soon, we will have her, but we must be patient.   
He watched as the last student had been sorted into Slytherin. Professor Dumbledore stood up and signaled the start of the Welcome feast. The gasps and conversations of the students carried across the Great Hall. Severus only picked at the tasteless food that lay in front of him. He did, however, sip softly at the goblet in front of him, savouring the rich flavor. It was disguised as wine, just how the house elves were instructed. The beating of her heart was slowly driving him mad and his blood 'wine' was the only thing helping him control himself from losing all sense of semblance. 

When the feast was finished, Headmaster Dumbledore stood up to address the students. Severus wore a bored look on his face to hide the fact he was fighting an internal battle. He briefly registered the Headmaster introducing Horace Slughorn as Hogwarts newest Potions teacher. The confused looks on the students faces was priceless and served as a minor, pleasant distraction for Severus.

"- and without further ado, Defence Against the Dark Arts will be taught this year by our very own, Professor Snape." Continued the Headmaster.

"WHAT!?" Harry Potter's voice could be heard across the Great Hall. The Great Hall was completely silent, all eyes either looking at him in dread or looking to the floor. Severus had a smug look across his face. He could see Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger on either side of Potter, trying to pull him back down into his seat, whispering harshly at him. Severus could hear their hushed conversation with his extra sensitive hearing.

"Harry! What do you think you are doing!?" whispered Miss Granger.

"Yeah mate! I mean, I do agree that the Greasy Git doesn't deserve the defence position, but there's gotta be a better way about it then causing a scene during the Welcoming Feast!" whispered Mr. Weasley.

"But he is a Deatheater! Come on, you both know that!" Potter harshly whispered back. 

"No Harry, that is beside the point! Professor Dumbledore trusts Professor Snape and so should we!" whispered Miss Granger.

Hmm, interesting, thought Severus in between more sips from his goblet.

The Headmaster just cleared his throat as he continued along with his yearly speech.   
"Mr. Filch would like me to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest remains strictly forbidden. All Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products are banned from the school premises. A list of said products can be found posted outside Mr. Filch's office. As we come to the conclusion of tonight's feast, I'd like to wish you all a goodnight. Prefects, please help escort our new First Year students to their new dormitories."

As the students began to slowly file out of the Great Hall, the beating of her heart slowly went with them. Severus stood up quickly and with the swish of his robes, he was gone from the Great Hall through the staff entrance. He wanted nothing more then to get drunk alone in his quarters and ponder over these newest developments in his life, but his duties came first. As he slowly made his way to the Slytherin Common Room, Severus ducked into an empty alcove and began erecting wards around it. He had to recollect himself, rebuild his occlumency walls before facing the children of his...associates. It would do no good to have the brats suspect something was amiss and go running to Mummy or Daddy to inform the Dark Lord. No, the Dark Lord could not know about his predicament quite yet. He would NOT let him use her against him. Slowly clearing his mind and regulating his breathing, Severus erected the walls within his mind. Removing the wards around the alcove, he continued to make his way towards the Slytherin Common Room.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

"Welcome Severus. Would you care for a lemon drop?" greeted Albus, his damn blue eyes twinkling as if he already knew why Severus was there.

"No thank you, Headmaster." Severus shook his head and sneered at the bowl of lemon drops sitting in the middle of the Headmasters desk. He started pacing back and forth in front of the Headmasters desk.

"Tell me then, Severus, what was it that you wished to discuss?" 

"Its her, Albus. I couldn't get the sound of her heart beat out of my head. Her fragrance, overwhelming. The sound started when all the students began to arrive within the Great Hall this evening."

Severus noticed the twinkling had completely disappeared from the Headmasters eyes. He had set up more straighter and had a serious look on his face. "Are you certain of this Severus?"

Severus stopped pacing. He grabbed the back of the chair, facing the Headmaster and leaned into it. "Absolutely. Why now, Albus? I've waited half my current life already and gave up hope a long time ago that there was someone out there for me."

"Sometimes, these things happen to us at the times we need them most, no matter how inconvenient the timing may be. Never give up hope, my boy. You are still far too young to give up. I assume you have no idea as to her identity yet then?"

Severus sighed and shook his head, leaning further into the chair. "No, but I can at least confirm she is not from the house of Slytherin. I made sure that every single Snake was within the common room as I gave my welcome speech to them this year."

Professor Dumbledore sat in silence for a bit, leaning forward onto his fingers which were folded beneath him and peaked underneath his chin. "I think it is best, that for the first week of classes, we slowly scour your 6th and 7th year classes for her. We will search for her and we will find her. If we come up empty handed after the first week, we will find a way to search the remaining 6th and 7th year students who are no longer taking DADA. I will attend every 6th and 7th year class with you this week, disillusioned. If she is amongst a current class you are teaching, I will ask if you make your way to your office to let me know she is within that current class and I will step in to deal with your class and her until you are ready."

Severus pushed up off of the chair and began to pace again. "And then what, Albus?" He demanded angrily. "She is obviously a bloody student!!!"

"A student that is of age, Severus. You know she would not have made herself known to you yet had she have not been of age. There is no current school rule forbidding a teacher/student relationship IF the student is of age and IF the relationship is binding."

"And what of the Mark? It cannot be glamoured or hidden in anyway. The Pureblood students will recognize it and send the school into a panic looking for the Vampire responsible. She, as well as myself, will become targeted! I am no use to you if I get fired or killed!"

"We will deal with the issue as it arises."

"Damn it, that is not enough Albus!" Severus shouted as he continued to pace. "A year. I roughly have a year before I must mark her and consummate the bond. I will fight it. She must be at least a 7th year student to be of legal age. I will just fight the Call until she graduates. I cannot be seen lusting after a bloody student."

"Severus, what if she is not a 7th year student? What if she is in her 6th year? You cannot punish yourself like this. You could barely keep focus within the Great Hall this evening. If anyone was looking close enough, they would have seen when your fangs slipped out momentarily or when your eyes flashed indigo briefly this evening. I need my spy in excellent form, not struggling to keep himself semi sane while fighting against his inner beast. You will need to mark and claim her right away for the greater good."

Severus knew the Headmaster was right. If he could barely fight it tonight, how could he manage another incident, let alone several months? A year was only a rough time frame anyways. Some Vampires lasted a bit longer while other perished much sooner from being driven mad by not having their bond consummated with their mate. Damn him! Damn the Dark Lord! And damn her!

Severus whipped around and punched the stone wall in frustration and anger. The sound of bone breaking echoed through the Headmasters office. He held himself in place, head hung low, lank, greasy hair hanging in his face, as the blood started to run down from his knuckles and trickle onto the ancient carpet below his feet.

"Fine Albus. We will do things your way. But know this - Nobody, and I mean NOBODY will ever take her from me. No one will ever separate her from me. Once I mark her as my mate, she will belong to me and I will protect her with my very life. If anyone interferes, I will not hesitate to achieving my unbreakable vow early, saying to hell with fulfilling whatever else is expected of me, and take her far away from all of this and disappear forever, the war be damned!"

"Understandable, my boy. The Order and I will make sure your mate is protected to the best of our abilities. But you must find your mate and Mark her as soon as possible. We need you. The Order needs you. Her son needs you. You must continue to protect her son. Remember your promise and your life debt to her husband, Severus. Once you have marked your mate, your relationship and bond will remain hidden to everyone who does not need to know as long as possible. No one must learn of your affiliation and most of all, Voldermort must not learn of your mate until the time is right."

"Of course Headmaster. Will that be all?" Severus asked curtly. His stone wall and defences had been placed back up to hide the emotions swirling in turmoil within him. 

"For now Severus. I'll be seeing you tomorrow in your 7th year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class. Make sure you have Poppy attend to your hand." replied Professor Dumbledore.  
In the blink of an eye, Severus had quickly swept out of the room with his black robes billowing behind him.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG 

The past two days had been absolute hell for him. He had attempted to attend breakfast the morning after his conversation with the Headmaster, but ended up having to leave part way through his morning ritual. The beast had been relentless, clawing from the inside out, begging to be let free to find their mate. It took the rest of breakfast within his private quarters for him to regain control over himself again. After that episode, he had resorted to eating every meal alone within the private confines of his room away from her. 

Almost two full days of classes, and he had yet to figure out who she was still. He growled in frustration. To top off his sour mood, he was in the process of mentally preparing for his least favorite class in 10 minutes - 6th year Gryffindor/Slytherin. At least it was the last class of the day, he thought. Flicking his wand at the door, he unlocked it and opened the door for the students to come into class. He was sure Headmaster Dumbledore would be waiting disillusioned with them.

The students began to slowly filter into the room for their first class of defence of the year. Severus had the pleasure (He cringed at the thought) of teaching his least favorite group three times a week, today being the last class period on Friday.

One minute until class started, three students came barrelling quite noisily through the door and into the room. They were arguing harshly, whispering quietly amongst themselves as to who's fault it was for being nearly late for HIS class, of all things. But Severus barely registered anything they had said. Nor did he notice when Draco Malfoy had deliberately stuck his leg out to trip Potter, instigating a pissing match between the two immature prats. No, all Severus heard was the thumping of a heart beat as he was hit with a lovely, overwhelming scent of lavender with an underlying vanilla. He briefly registered the Headmasters voice somewhere in the recess of his mind as he turned and nearly ran to his office. 

He collapsed to the floor of his office on his knees, holding his head between both his hands. The beast within was fighting to get out, to get to her. MARK. CLAIM. MINE. MINE. MINE, it screamed within his head. Severus could not control his bodies reaction - fangs elongated straight and out of his mouth, mouth watering, pupils dilated, his trousers suddenly feeling much tighter then they had a few moments ago. He fought against the beast, writhing on the floor, willing his vampiric side back and under control.

Her. It HAD to be her of all people! No. NO!!! He howled out in frustration.

A hand touched his shoulder and Severus jerked backwards. He looked up and stared straight into the Headmasters twinkling blue eyes.

"It looks like we have found who she is, Severus," the Headmaster said softly.

Severus only nodded in response. He was almost back in control. Almost had his walls back up. He had to process this...revelation, but it would have to be later.

"Once you have yourself back under control, I will go into your classroom alone to bring her to my office so I can discuss...the situation completely with her. Once we have exited, please continue on with your class. When you are finished, I ask that you floo into my office so that we may...continue to discuss the situation at hand with her."

"Of course Headmaster. I think I should be fine right away." Severus said as he stood back up, shields back up. He glanced at a mirror, flicked his wand, and tamed his hair back into place.

"Before you go back to your class, I want to inform you that I broke up a disagreement between Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. I leave it to you to discipline them as you see fit, since it is your class after all, my boy!" The Headmaster flicked his wand to remove the wards he must have put up before entering Severus's office. Severus was thankful he had the piece of mind to do that. Professor Dumbledore exited out of the office, closing the door behind him and headed back into the classroom full of students.

"Miss Granger, my original purpose coming to this classroom was to have you follow me to my office for some important business that we must attend to in regards to your Prefect duties. I have already spoken to Professor Snape and he will be aware of you missing today's class. Please pack your things and come along."

Severus listened and waited until the Headmaster and Miss Granger had exited his classroom before he slammed the door to his office wide open, scaring half the class to death, he was sure.  
"POTTER! That will be 50 points from Gryffindor for daring to start a fight in my class with a fellow student and a detention this Sunday with myself at 6pm," bellowed Severus.

"But Malfoy tripped him! I saw it!" yelled Ron.

"20 points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn, Mr. Weasley. Say anything else and it will be another 30 points from Gryffindor and you will also be serving a detention alongside Mr. Potter this weekend." Severus seethed. "Mr. Malfoy, you have also earned yourself a detention this Sunday at 1pm with Mr. Filch for fighting in my classroom. Now, open your books to page 457."

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione followed the Headmaster across the school towards his office in silence. She was confused, not only by Professor Snape's strange behaviour earlier in class but Professor McGonagall had already spoken to her Monday morning about all her Prefect duties. It had seemed like such a silly, trivial thing to pull her out of an entire class for, she thought. Unless of course, it wasn't about her Prefect duties at all! Hermione began to internally panic. Had something terrible happened to her parents? 

They entered the Headmasters office (She raised her eyebrow slightly when Professor Dumbledore spoke his password - Bazooka's Bubble-gum) and he offered her to sit down. She took a seat in front of his desk as he made his way to the other side to sit down.

"Lemon drop, Miss Granger?" offered the Headmaster, as he pointed to the dish in the middle of his desk.

"No thank you Headmaster. This isn't about my Prefect duties at all is it?" asked Hermione.

"I'm afraid not, Miss Granger."

"My parents?" she whispered.

"Safe and sound. Nothing untoward has happened to anyone you know. But I have brought you to my office for a matter of utmost importance retaining to yourself. Tell me, Miss Granger - What do you know about Vampires?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Animam Quaerere is Latin for 'Soul Search' according to the online translator I used.

"Vampires?" Whatever Hermione was expecting from the Headmaster, this wasn't it.

"Yes, Vampires, Miss Granger."

"I haven't really read much into them, to be honest, Headmaster. The books in the library are really quite limited in regards to Vampires. I've been meaning to pick up a more in depth book about them, but I just haven't gotten around to it yet." Hermione blushed at her admittance of not being more well read about this particular topic. Especially in comparison to Werewolves. After what had happened in her third year, Hermione researched as much as she could to learn about Werewolves. She had always meant to do the same about Vampires, but she hadn't quite the time to do so yet. "I know the basics of course. There are several different variations of the Vampire. Blood is their main food source. They need to drink fresh blood from a human or animal to survive. Some Vampires can still ingest normal food while others cannot. Some Vampires cannot stand to be in the sunlight at all while others can tolerate it. Some can still see their reflections while others cannot. The typical stake through the heart, holy water, and garlic work for lesser Vampire species but not the others. All species of Vampire are immortal one way or another."

"For the most part, you are correct Miss Granger. Here, I'd like to lend you a couple books in regards to Vampires so that you can...brush up on your reading so to speak." The Headmaster handed her a small pile of books over his desk. He watched as Hermione tucked them away into her book bag.

"Thank you sir, I'll make sure to read them as soon as I can and bring them back to you."

"I'm sure that you will, Miss Granger." The Headmaster's eyes twinkled at her. "I'd like to take the time to talk to you about a very specific variation of Vampire called the Strigoi, otherwise known as the Romanian Vampire. Did you know they are one of the only Vampires who retain the ability to have a soulmate?"

"A soulmate? How can a Vampire have such a thing, Headmaster? Are they not the living dead?"

"More or less. That's what makes the Strigoi so fascinating. When they are turned, they retain their humanity, or soul, so to speak. They have a choice. The Strigoi can give into their bloodlust and become the beast within themselves, loosing their last bit of humanity forever. Or they can learn to control the beast within, holding onto their humanity and soul. Not all who become a Strigoi are strong enough to do so. It takes a person of great will power and strength to over come their beast within. The Strigoi who can control their beasts are the Vampires granted the gift of their human soulmate."

Hermione found this all very fascinating. It wasn't every day that Professor Dumbledore imparted his knowledge on rare and strange topics such as this, let alone lent out books! He had never called upon her for anything before, so she was feeling quite honored at the moment. Hermione didn't understand what this had to do with her but she was determined to find out.

"This is all very fascinating Headmaster, but I do not see how any of this is relevant to me, what purpose it is for me to know about some rare variation of Vampire."

Dumbledore just smiled as his eyes twinkled. "You will by the end of our conversation, my dear girl. Everything leads up to a closing. Everything today we speak about has a purpose. Now let us continue."

"Yes sir, sorry sir. Please continue."

"The Strigoi who is in control can still see their reflection, can still walk amongst the sunlight, and can still enjoy the pleasure of eating regular food, although they do not receive sustenance from it like they would blood. A Strigoi who gives into their inner beast will looses these little bits of their humanity, hence where we get Vampires unable to see themselves within mirrors and so on. When they become the monster within themselves, they become a lesser creature. The Strigoi can shape shift into an animal form, very similar to an Animagus. Not all who become a Strigoi are magical after all. If a witch or wizard who was unable to achieve their Animagus form before becoming a Strigoi, they can do so easily after becoming a Strigoi. They do have magnified senses such as sensitive hearing and the ability to see in the dark."

"And now we come to the soulmate bit, Miss Granger." Professor Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled at her. "Just as any regular human being, they too have the chance at encountering their soulmate in life. Unlike us, however, they do know when they are in the presence of their soulmate and if they do not mark and claim their soulmate, they will die quite quickly and painfully. The Strigoi always mark their mate on the left hand side of the neck, as a claim of ownership. It is to show other Vampires that the person belongs to another Strigoi and that they are not to be touched. Generally other Vampires will respect the claim as a sign of respect, as finding ones mate is unbelievably rare in Vampire culture due to the fact that so many loose their humanity. Each individual soul mark is different. Generally, the mark is two healed over puncture wounds with the family crest of the Vampire below."

Hermione frowned deeply at this. She did not agree with the idea of a soulmate becoming the property of a Vampire when they should be treated as an equal. It was almost as if it was a brand or a slave mark.

"The Mark means so much more then that, Miss Granger. It is not intended to cause inequality or to be a slave mark. Quite the opposite in fact. A mark on the left hand side of the neck is a soul mark. A mark on the right side of the neck is a slave mark, but those are different altogether and slightly off topic."

Hermione blushed. Of course he would be reading her thoughts on the matter. Nosy old man.  
Dumbledore only chuckled. "It is a form of protection amongst other Vampires and creatures, visually and physically. It also protects the person from their soul bounded Vampiric mate."

"How so, sir?"

"When a Strigoi finds their mate, their mate is always human. Once a Strigoi has a taste of their mates blood, it is the ultimate Ambrosia for them and they will want to drink from no other. The mark not only protects the human from things such as being bitten from all other Vampires, but it also prevents their mate from taking too much blood. Once their mate is turned, the mark completely changes into a common image, chosen by fate, that both the original Strigoi and the newly turned Strigoi share on the left hand side of their necks."

"I don't understand something sir. What is the purpose of having such a powerful defence mechanism for their mates as a mortal when if the Strigoi turns their mate right away, they won't have to worry about other creatures, so to speak, attacking their mate? Keeping their mate as a mortal doesn't make sense if the mate will grow old and die. Doesn't really seem fair."

"No, it doesn't, I suppose. Why do you suppose the Strigoi would need a mark to protect their human soulmate from other evils?"

Hermione sat there, as she pondered the reasons. Humans were obviously weaker in physical strength then a Vampire. Therefore, it made sense that they had to protect what was most important to them, hence the mark. The Headmaster had mentioned that their mates blood tasted like Ambrosia to them, but that did not restrict them from finding food elsewhere still. Hmm. Ahh yes, unless of course...

"Reproduction." Hermione stated bluntly.

The Headmaster nodded. "Strigoi Vampires cannot reproduce unless it is with their mortal soulmate. The protection of their mate means everything to them because it is the only chance at having a family for them."

"Again, this is all very fascinating, sir, but I'd like to know how all this involves me." Hermione had a sinking feeling that she had an idea where this conversation was heading, but she wanted to hear it from the Headmaster first.

The Headmaster leaned forward onto his desk, the twinkle gone from his eyes. "Yes, of course, Miss Granger. As you well know, we are in the midst of a war against Lord Voldemort. In order to win this war, there are several key players that we need...in top form to complete what must be done to win the war. It so happens that one of the most important players I have in winning this war happens to be a Strigoi, and he has not been, well, feeling quite up to par do to a slight bump in the road, so to speak."

As the Headmaster was speaking, the fireplace had turned green and a person stepped unnoticed out of the floo.

"Yes Albus, please do tell her what this...bump in your...brilliant plans, ever could be." A silky voice said from behind Hermione. She jumped and turned around to be met with the deep, dark obsidian eyes of Professor Snape, who was standing across the room from them. She noticed his nostrils flaring with every breath he took, although he wore the same impassive look as always on his face.

"Ahh, so good of you to join us, Severus! Please take a seat next to Miss Granger," greeted the Headmaster.

"I'd rather stand. Get on with it. I don't think I can handle much more of...this," drawled Professor Snape.

"Of course. As I was saying Miss Granger, this is where you come in." Hermione had turned back around to listen to the Headmaster. "You are the only person who can help our Strigoi friend. You see, he has been...experiencing symptoms of having his mate close by."

"What are the symptoms? Oh, oh, oh! Does this mean you need my help finding who his soulmate is?" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. For a while, she thought the Headmaster had been implying...of course not, how silly!!!

"Heartbeat." Professor Snape said across the room. Both Hermione and Headmaster Dumbledore turned to look at him. He had his cape wrapped around him and he had himself leaning against the wall. To Hermione, he looked like he was having a hard time concentrating. "He can hear the sound of his mates heartbeat every time she is in the same room as he is. He can also smell her, the very scent of her skin and...the sweetness of her innocence."

Hermione wasn't sure why, but she blushed when Professor Snape had said that. She wondered if the Strigoi could tell if any female was a...no, don't finish that thought Hermione, she internally said to herself. She observed her Professor. He was having a hard time focusing, almost as if he had been...struggling with something. Professor Snape's pupils began to dilate as his eyes began to flash indigo. She saw a quick flash of fangs from below his top lip. She gasped. "Your the Strigoi, Professor Snape!"

"Brilliant deduction," he muttered sarcastically.

She had turned back towards the Headmaster. "You require my help to finding who she is, don't you? She must be a student then."

"Not quite, Miss Granger. You see, we already know who she is," replied Professor Dumbledore.  
Hermione’s eyes widened in disbelief. The reality of the situation finally sinking in. "That means..."

"Yessss," she heard Professor Snape groan from across the room.

"That's why, today in class, you left the room so suddenly. It's because of me, wasn't it?"

"Of course, you silly girl. It would not do well from me to loose control in front of a classroom of students."

Severus had noticed Hermione turn red in anger at his statement before she started to fidget. He sighed. "Go ahead and ask whatever it is that you are obviously dying to know."

"How long have you been a, well, you know, a...?" Hermione left the question hanging in the air.

"A Vampire?" He finished for her. Hermione nodded. He had paused to consider whether he wanted to show her right away or not. With the flick of his wand, he removed the glamour he had been wearing for longer then what he cared to admit to. Severus heard her gasp and looked up at her. She had stood up from her chair and was walking across the room towards him.

"You we're not much older then what I am now," she whispered. She couldn't believe she had been staring at the same person. In front of her, stood a much, much younger looking Severus Snape. Gone, were the frown lines that had creased his face. His skin, much more youthful, was no longer sallow and looked flawless. His hair still looked lank, no longer greasy, and almost silk-like, she thought.

"I was not. I was 25 when I had the...pleasure of being turned," he spat out.

"How were you -"

She was cut off by him holding up a hand. "I do not feel like discussing that part of my history at this point in time while there are much more pressing issues that need to be addressed. Such as you being marked," growled Severus. The thought of the soft skin of her neck against his fangs made him salivate.

Hermione shivered and backed away. "No."

"No?" Professor Snape asked as he stepped forward, towards her.

"How do I know that you are telling the truth about me being your soulmate?" Hermione asked. She had lifted her chin up and held herself firm.

"Severus, I think it's about time you show Miss Granger the 'Animam Quaerere' or Soulmate spell," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Of course, Headmaster," Severus replied with a stiff nod. "Pay close attention, Miss Granger, for if you make one mistake, you will not be able to use this spell again in your life time and you'll just have to take the Headmaster's and my word for it."

He proceeded to show Hermione a series of intricate wand movements. Being that close to her had been slowly driving him insane. From the moment he had entered the Headmasters office, he had been assaulted by the sound of her, the smell of her. Being much closer to her with much less interference from other people, he could smell the underlying sweetness to her and knew instantly what it had been. Knowing she was untouched made him instantly hard when he had stepped through the Floo. It would have done no good to scare her off right away from him, so he had wrapped himself in his cape and leaned against the wall with his robes draping more so to the front of his body. It had surprised him to know that the beast from within was allowing him to mostly take charge of the situation. Though it was impatient and wanted to mark and claim Miss. Granger as soon as possible. Severus knew if things did not progress much more quickly, he may not be able to hold back.

Once Severus was satisfied that Hermione had the wand movements down perfectly, he turned her to face him while he stood exactly a meter away from her.

"While facing the person you intend to perform the spell on, you must speak the incantation of "Animom Quaerere' as you perfectly perform the wand movements you have just learnt. Both people must retain constant eye contact during the spell without blinking. If the person you are performing the spell on glows red around their body, they are not your soulmate. If the person glows gold around their body, that means they are your soulmate. You can ONLY use this spell ONCE in your lifetime, so do not screw it up!" explained Professor Snape, making sure to emphasise his last sentence to her.

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes. She took one breath and released. Another breath and released. She needed to concentrate completely on this spell. She had to know for sure. Hermione knew that neither Professor would trick her, but she needed that piece of mind for herself. And it wouldn't hurt to have proof for when she told Harry and Ron in the future.  
"I'm ready, Professor Snape," she said as she opened her eyes, staring directly into the bottomless pits of his deep, indigo infused obsidian eyes.

She felt her hands beginning to move, robotically, to perform the necessary wand movements for the spell. Something deep within her began to pulse, slowly bubbling and building towards the surface of her being. She felt herself become lost within his eyes, as if she was floating. Hermione barely registered speaking the incantation. Something burst within her and she had to bite back a moan. Her legs gave out and she collapsed onto her knees on the floor. My goodness, she thought. That spell made me feel almost as if I had orgasmed. She shook off her embarrassment. Looking up slowly, she saw the soft gold outline around Professor Snape.

"Satisfied yet, Miss Granger?" Severus purred. Hermione noticed the wicked grin plastered across his face. It unnerved her.

"What happens now?" Hermione asked softly.

"I believe that Severus and yourself will need to continue to discuss things in a much more private setting, Miss Granger. Severus, I will have Horace take care of your House duties and patrolling for the remainder of the night. Miss Granger, your friends will be informed about your minor family emergency you had to step out to attend to. Now, off you both go, through the floo," explained the Headmaster as his eyes twinkled.

Hermione made her way towards the fireplace with Severus close behind. He could feel the excitement of the beast within over the idea of finally getting the chance to have their mate alone. It urged him to claim her right away. Severus swallowed the thought back down, trying to ignore it. He wanted nothing more then to complete the bond, but he could not risk scaring her off so soon.

"Just take a handful of floor powder, my dear, and say 'Professor Snape's Office'," explained Headmaster Dumbledore. He had come up right behind them both. Hermione did as instructed, stepping into the floo and disappearing.

Before Severus could follow, he felt the Headmaster's hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
"Severus, do not fight the Call. I did not fully explain the Call to her, but she will need to be marked tonight and claimed within a reasonable time frame. You must do this Severus, as I need you back to normal spying duties without the petty distractions. You cannot let Tom know of her yet, if you can help it. Remember your Vows. I expect a full report back when you have both deeds complete." Albus stated firmly.

"As you wish Headmaster," Severus stated tersely as he stated his destination, stepped into the fireplace, and disappeared within the green fiery wisps of fire.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sat quietly, alone deep in thought in front of her Professer's large desk, waiting for him to come through the flames.The room was void of life except for the fire within the fireplace. Everything she knew would change forever once he came through the floo. It was a hard pill for her to swallow, knowing that he, of all people, was her soulmate. Not because he was known to be a rude, snarky bastard with dark tendencies. But rather it was because he had been someone so much older then her, someone who was an authoritative figure over her the past 6 years of her life that she held in high regard. Professor Snape was known to be highly intelligent, loved books just as much as she, and not to mention that Hermione found his youthful appearance wasn't half bad to look at either...Stop that, she scolded herself. Its bad enough that he is still my Professer! And a Vampire! Mustn't forget that! She knew the rumors of course, everyone did, but it was still shocking to discover the rumors actually held some semblance of truth. Dungeon bat indeed! He was going to mark her when he came through the floo, brand her as if she was some sort of property belonging to him. It made her feel slightly disgusted with herself, soulmate or not. The inequality of the situation was staggering, she found. The little damsel in distress needing the big strong man to protect her so she could be a walking food bank and breeding machine for him. What choice did she have? She could refuse him, but then she would be dealing with a very dangerous Vampire lusting over her for the remainder of the school year who just may even take her by force against her will. Professor Snape, distracted by the overwhelming Vampic urges he felt for Hermione, could possibly let it slip to Voldemort that he was a spy for the Order and be killed for his betrayal. Not to mention, he would die from not claiming her according to what Headmaster Dumbledore had said, after the first year anyways! Without Snape's spying, the war was as good as lost in Hermione's opinion. Hermione sighed deeply. It was for the greater good - her sacrificing her morales, her beliefs and freedom for this man, wasn't it? What would her friends and family think once they found out she was bound to him, a Vampire? Would she become alienated? Would those closest to her avoid her because they were scared of the Vampire? Harry and Ron would be livid and probably shun her for fraternizing with the enemy once they found out the Vampire in her life was Professor Snape. Her eyes began to well up.

"Are you quite finished with your pity party?"

Hermione jumped and whipped around the room trying to find him in the dark. She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts, that she hadn't notice the Floo turn green or him coming through the flames. She heard him chuckle softly, but couldn't tell what direction he was in. Her face began to flush in rage over the thought of him invading her thoughts like that. "You had no right!" Hermione screeched at him. She was furious at him from for performing legilimens on her without her permission.

"Oh, but I did. Your fears and worries are all simply unfounded. You see the situation as a Muggle would: as a curse. Within some Pureblood circles and Vampire culture, being soul marked is considered quite an honour. You clearly do not understand certain Wizarding etiquettes yet because you are Muggleborn. Let me help remedy that for you. No one can touch you once you are soul marked to me, or wouldn't at least dare to incure the wrath of a Strigoi. You may even find that some Purebloods may try to make...alliance's with you. Tomorrow, you will see for yourself. It will change your mind as to how you view your soul mark. Although very small in numbers, the Strigoi are really quite powerful within the darkened corners of Wizarding society. As for your family, we will deal with the issue as it arises. And your...friends," he spat the last word out, "If they cannot accept the current circumstances that are completely out of your control, then you are better off without them."

Hermione flushed pink. She decided she really must learn how to shield her mind in the near future to prevent nosy Professer's and Headmaster's from reading her mind like a book. However, Professor Snape was right, she had been looking at the entire situation from her Muggleborn background, she supposed. Hermione didnt realize the full depth the soul mark held within Wizarding society.

Severus chose this moment to appear from out of the shadows. He slowly made his way towards Hermione, creeping up behind her. The beast within him was vibrating in excitement, urging him towards her, to taste her. Her scent of lavender and vanilla was overwhelming his olfactory nerves. He licked his lips eagerly.

"I would never treat you any less then what you deserve, my pet," he whispered from behind her as he reached forward to play with one of her curls. She could feel his hot breath against the bare skin of her neck and it made her body shudder in anticipation. "This isn't some power trip for me, Miss Granger. You are my equal in every way, the one completely ment for me in every way."

"Hermione. Please call me Hermione," she breathed out. 

"Hermione," he said in his deep, silky voice, drawling out her name slowly. "I am not interested in a brainless, prettied up, submissive slave of a wife to parade around or to control. Nor am I interested in someone who thinks they can control or use me in any way. I prefer intelligence over looks and a woman who knows how to speak her mind with fiery passion. The soul mark is not ment to demean you in any way. It is to protect you, to show others that you are truly my equal in every way. It can be interpreted as a symbol of partnership as much as protection. You are said to be the most brilliant witch of her age. Start using that brain of yours."

"What will happen once you mark me?" Hermione asked softly as she turned around to face him. She could barely make out the shape of his profile in the near darkness of the room. Hermione had been absorbing everything he had been saying to her, his words putting some of her concerns to rest. "Will it hurt?"

"It is said that being on the receiving end of a soul mark can produce extreme feelings of euphoria. It is not ment to cause pain. Once you are marked, it will set in motion the foundation of the bond. I'm not entirely certain what effects we will experience in between, as the marking and claiming of a mate is usually done simultaneous. Strigoi are not know for their patience," Severus explained.

"You do not expect me to, well, you know, tonight, do you?" stuttered Hermione.

"Of course not. That will come in time. Know that I will never take you by force so long as I am in control of my mind. I will be patient and wait for you as long as my beast within allows." Severus lightly tugged at the curl he had been playing with. "But know it must happen sooner then later. I will still be under the effects of what is known as the Call until the bond is completely solidified. My life will be at stake until then."

"The Call - what is that exactly?"

"It is the Vampiric beast living within me. It calls on me to give into my less then human desires. Even now, I can feel it, urging me to mark and claim you, regardless of what you say, think, or do. It wants me to give into the darkness completely regardless of what you say or may think. The Beast calls me to take what is rightfully mine, slowly driving me mad from the inside out with the desire, lust, and the need I feel for you my mate. Nothing, absolutely nothing will stand in its way from having you, even if it kills me. The longer I prolong it, the worse it will be in the end for me," his voice rasped slightly as he explained to her. 

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It sounded like he was being caused pain in his current state. No time like the present, she told herself. "Alright. I'm ready to be marked."

Severus let go of the curl of hair he had been playing with and stood up. "Follow me then Miss - Hermione."

Hermione stood up from the chair she had been sitting in and followed the outline of Professor Snape across the room. He walked to the empty stone wall beside the fireplace and trailed his long fingers down it. The wall slowly dematerialized in front of them and a tall, elegant archway with an ancient door appeared. The door was made of the blackest mahogany Hermione had ever seen and was outlined with beautifully carved silver snakes that lightly hissed. Even the door handle had been intricately designed with the finest silver and carved with intricate designs. Severus opened the door and ushered Hermione through the darkness and out of his office. They walked down a short hallway and into a large room. With the flick of his wand, the room they had been standing in suddenly became illuminated slightly with various candles strategically placed around the room. Professor Snape's private rooms were not what Hermione had expected. It was a large room with a dome shapped roof and filled with ancient, tasteful furniture. The small desk in the room was the same black mahogany that the door had been made from. Most the walls were covered with bookshelves, filled to the brim with many books. There was a very large, ornate stone fireplace in the center of one of the walls with a beautiful carpet layed out in front of it. A large portrait hung above the fireplace and was of Salazar Slytherin. He looked down with interest at the current occupants of the room. A dark green couch inlayed with the same black mahogany faced towards the fireplace. There was three more similar doors to the door Hermione had just walked through, which she assumed led to Professor Snape's bedroom, bathroom, and quite possibly his personal labs.

"Your personal quarters are beautiful," Hermione said after awhile when she had finished gawking. 

"Impertinent little mudblood chit," muttered Salazar.

"That will be all, Salazar . You will not be disrespecting her in my company or rooms," growled Severus. 

"I never thought I would see the day where the Head of Slytherin would dare to bring a person with such...breeding, within these rooms of mine."

"I SAID ENOUGH!" bellowed Severus. "It is of none of your concern what I do within these walls. Being the mate of a Strigoi knows no blood prejudice, unlike you, a 1000 year old painting of a dead man."

"Hmph!" grunted Salazar as he disappeared from his frame. 

"I apologize...Hermione," Severus muttered as he grabbed her hand, bent down, and pressed his lips to the back of her hand. His lips were surprisingly soft and sent an electrical charge through her body. She shuddered slightly. He released her hand and stood back up. "As you have probably figure out, these rooms at one time belonged to Salazar Slytherin. They are usually reserved for the current Head of Slytherin to use."

"I almost half expected to see you using the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors quarters."

Severus snorted. "I'd rather not. I already had to unfortunately switch my office as it is. Horace Slughorn had requested his old office back when he came back to Hogwarts. Something about keeping up the tradition of his...parties. He had been the Potions teacher at Hogwarts before I was. It does not mean I had to do the same and give up my quarters, as I am still Head of Slytherin. The castle was kind enough to add an extra door from my new office to my current quarters without me having to walk back down to the dungeons every time." Severus's eyes narrowed. "How would you know what the DADA teacher quarters look like anyways?"

"Professor Lupin. Sometimes in my third year, he would invite Harry, Ron, and I for some tea and biscuits."

"Indeed he did," said Severus softly. He had been staring at Hermione with a look in his face that she could not quite figure out or place. It unsettled her and she wasn't sure why.

"Does my appearance unsettle you?"

Ahh, so that's it, she thought. She wasn't used to seeing her Professor so...youthful, so...Nope, don't think that Hermione, she thought. He will know! Urgggg! At least his meddling this time was somewhat helpful, but still unwanted. Yep, completely and totally unwanted. 

Severus chuckled and shook his head. "If it is my youthful appearance that makes you uncomfortable, I can readd my glamours?"

"NO! I mean no...no. It's fine, your fine, Professor. What? What." Hermione smacked her forehead in embarrassment and covered her face with her hands. She was sure the color of her face right now would make even a Weasely jealous of its current shade. This was Snape! But he was her soulmate and his voice was just so...She could not believe she had just said that out loud to him anyways. She peeked through her hand with one eye and saw that his eyes were glittering in amusement.

"Since you insisted I be on a first name basis with you, I must insist the same. But for now, only while we are in private," he purred at her. 

"Fine...Severus," she mumbled. She knew he was using his voice against her to try and get another rise out of her. "But no more reading my mind!"

"If you say so, my dear. Come sit with me in front of the fire. I believe we have matters that need attending to."

Hermione slowly followed him towards the couch in front of the fireplace. She froze in place when she was standing in front of it, her stomach in terrible knots. Not knowing what to expect scared her immensly due to her inexperience. But she was Hermione Granger, Gryffindor extraordinaire after all. She never went into anything without thoroughly researching for herself first. She understood the practical part of intimacy, or at least she thought that she might. She could do this. She felt him turn her body gently to face him. Looking up, her chin held high full of Gryffindor confidence, she saw him staring down at her, hunger in his eyes, the reflection of the fire dancing off both. His eyes had turned an indigo shade again and his nostrils were flaring slightly. Of course, she had kissed Viktor Krum in her fourth year, a stolen quick peck here and there, but that was the extent of her sexual experiances. 

Severus leaned forward so his lips were level with her ear. "Relax and just feel, Hermione," he whispered. Leaning back a bit he gave her a slight smirk before he gently met her lips with his. It was slow and gentle at first. He pulled back only to kiss her softly again and again, each slightly more intense then the last. His hands had slowly made their way around her waist and he pulled her closer, against his body. Severus could feel the beast within himself, guiding him, pulling them towards their shared ultimate goal of marking her as their mate. 

She jumped when she felt his tongue gently swipe at her lower lip and opened her mouth automatically to him. He groaned at the taste of her as he began to plunder her mouth with his tongue. Her tongue tentatively reached out to stroke his before wrestling against his, feeling his fangs elongate. She pulled back her tongue slightly from his to slowly trace it along a fang in interest, curious as to how it felt. She could hear the soft growl he let from the back of his throat as she continued along to his other fang. He pulled back gently, kissing her lips again. Slowly, he began to kiss down her jaw. Hermione shifted and could feel something hard, pressing into her stomach. Severus grunted and continued to trail kisses down her jaw and to her neck. His fangs gently trailed down against her soft, unblemished skin as he kissed her bare flesh. "So beautiful," he whispered into the side of her neck. Before she could react, he plunged his fangs deep into the soft flesh of her neck. 

Her blood flowed into his mouth, as both were groaning at the different sensations they were feeling. His beast screamed 'MINE' within his mind before his fangs began to pump his essence into her broken skin. Hermione felt her neck begin to burn slightly under where Severus had bitten her before a tingling sensation began to fill her body. She felt the core of her body begin to throb. Oh shit, thought Hermione. It felt as if she needed more of him, that her body was somehow empty without him completing her and began to lightly grind her hips against his body. She reached up to thread her fingers through his hair. His hair was amazingly soft and not at all greasy like she had been expecting. Severus growled deeply as he drank down her life's nectar. It was unlike anything else he had tasted up until this point in his life. When no more came flowing out, he swiped his tongue over her broken skin, sealing her broken flesh closed instantly. He pulled his head back and looked down at her as she continued to grind her hips against his very prominent hardness. Hermione's eyes were filled with lust for him and only him. Had anyone ever looked upon him in his life with such lust for him? Never, his mind whispered.

"Severus, please," she begged. Hermione wasn't sure what she was asking for, but her body felt like it was on fire, a fire that only he could put out. She needed to be completed...with him and only him.

"No, Hermione. I must respect your previous wishes," Severous struggled to say. It was hard, unbelievably hard to refuse the Goddess currently trying to get off on humping against him. His fangs were stained red. Red from her blood. The sight of her blood on him made Hermione blink her eyes. She released the hold she had on his hair, what her body was currently doing against his, and began to pull away from him. Severus just held her tighter to his body, refusing to let her go. He rested his forehead against hers, chest against hers. They stood like that in silence for what seemed like forever before he finally released her and pulled back slowly.

Hermione could feel a deep seated need, longing, from within herself. Yet she knew the feelings were definetly not her own. It confused her.

"It is done, my Hermione. What you are experiencing is what I feel for you. We are attuned to one another and will feel what the other feels. The bond will become stronger once I claim you completely," explained Severus.

"Now I understand why both the marking and claiming are done together. It was almost as if being marked was an aphrodisiac itself. You are very hard to resist, you know Severus."

He gave her a lopsided grin and watched as her hand reached up to her neck. Severus conjured a mirror out of thin air with the wave of his hand. He held it up for Hermione to look into. There, on her neck was exactly what the Professor had described to her - two permanent, healed over dang holes with a three inch tall crest. It looked more like a tattoo then anything. That must have been the burning sensation I felt earlier, she thought to herself. The crest itself was done up in black and green colours. It had a knight with a shield and snakes coming out from behind the knight, as if they were foliage. The snakes moved back and forth slightly, as if trapped within an eternal dance. 

"Is this the Snape family crest?" she asked.

"No. My father was a Muggle. It is the crest of the Prince line, my Mother's lineage. She was a Pureblood witch."

"Was?"

"Yes. Neither one of my parents are currently living."

"I'm sorry. I have never heard about the 'Prince' line before. Do you mind telling me a bit more about them?" Hermione asked.

"Don't be, I'm not. The Prince line is a very old Wizarding family, part of the sacred 28 actually. Where our numbers are very few, the Prince family is quite wealthy and powerful. My Mother was disinherited when she married a Muggle. The crest will be recognized amongst other Purebloods."

A bell chimed elsewhere from deep within the castle, signaling that it was already curfew time.

"Oh my! I hadn't even realized that I missed dinner, let alone it being curfew already!!!" exclaimed Hermione. How had time flown by in hours already? It had only felt like the process had only taken a few minutes.

"Recieving a soul mark can be...time consuming. I'll walk you to your dormitories. Tomorrow, I will talk with the Headmaster to see if I can possibly arrange to have weekly meetings with you to teach you Occlumency, amongst other things." 

"That would be quite agreeable, Severus."

"It will be a useful skill for you to have, but know that you will be unable to hide your thoughts or feelings from me, even with Occlumency, due to our bond. Come along." Severus waved his wand and his glamour was back, fully in place. He rearranged his robes slightly before heading towards the door they had originally came through.

Severus opened the door back into his office. Hermione followed him through and exited out into the main hallway. They walked closely, hands lightly brushing againat one another ever now and then, in complete silence until they reached Gryffindor tower. Stopping in front of the Fat Ladies portrait, Severus took both her hands into his and swooped down to gently kiss Hermione. "Until tomorrow, my Hermione." He reluctantly released her hands slowly before storming down the hallway, robes billowing dangerously behind him.

"Until tomorrow... my Severus."


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione stood in front of the mirror naked, water from her hair lightly dripping down her back. She had just stepped out of the shower and wanted to inspect her soul mark a little closer. Its appearance wasn't as bad as what she had expected it to be. The soul mark was smaller, not one of those overly large, in your face tattoos. Small enough not to overwhelm yet large enough to be seen and known what it is. The Prince family crest was at least tastefull in her opinion, not to mention very Slytherin. The snakes continued to coil and flutter like foliage in the wind around the knight holding his shield. They had seemed unaffected by the water in her shower but had thrashed when she went over the mark with her loofah sponge. Hermione found it interesting to see how her magical soul mark interacted with outside forces.

When Hermione had reached her room the night before, she stayed up to read the couple of the books that Headmaster Dumbledore had lent her in regards to the Strigoi. She recalled on how shocked she had been when a house elf had popped up beside her as soon as she had settled into her bed to read. 

"Hello Missy. I's be Trissy. Master told me to come make sure you's have a good meal once you were settled. What would Missy be wanting to eat?" Trissy was dressed in a very clean, spotless pillow case adorned by a handsome silver and green cord around her waist. As far as house elves were concerned, Trissy looked to be quite younger then Kreacher. Her eyes were very bright, ears held high, and she seemed very excited to be where she was.

"Hello Trissy. Please call me Hermione. Who would your Master happen to be?" Hermione recalled the time during her third year when she had organized S.P.E.W. Looking back, Hermione realized just how misinformed she had been in regards to the welfare of house elves. She hadn't realized back then that if an elf wasn't bonded to a wizarding family, they became ostracized from all other house elves. An ostracized elf had no sense of belonging or lineage. Free elves could only communicate with other free elves. Not all house elf cases were as extreme as Dobby's. Not to mention Dobby was quite the unusual, non typical elf to begin with. Hermione felt quite embarrassed everytime she thought about how she had originally gone about with S.P.E.W. Although, she still strongly felt that there should be laws put into place to protect the house elves from being abused, like Dobby, with a chance to be rehome if necessary.

"My Master be dark Professer of Potions, Lord Prince. Trissy cannot call Missy anything other then what my Master allows. Master did not like Trissy calling Missy Mistress so Trissy must call my Masters Mistress Missy. What may Trissy bring Missy to eat?" Trissy asked. Her eyes sparkled and her whole body seemed to vibrate in excitement.

After Severus had drank her blood earlier, Hermione felt light headed, dizzy and knew she was in need of nourishment. She was suprised that receiving a soul mark was so time consuming. Thankfully Severus was thinking ahead, knowing she had missed dinner.

"Alright Trissy. I am feeling a bit peckish. Do you think you could bring me a little bit of whatever was served for dinner tonight?"

Trissy had grinned and disappeared with a bow. She was back before Hermione could blink with trays full of food. Thanking Trissy, Hermione set to work at eating her dinner. She enjoyed her meal immensly, setting aside her dishes on her little end table beside her bed to be taken care of later by an elf, presumably Trissy again.

The books had been quite informant, confirming everything she had already been told and more. She had learned that as much as she may want to hide her soul mark, Hermione could never glamor her soul mark, as it was unaffected by most magics. The books also touched basis on slave marks, which Hermione was glad to learn the differences between her soul mark and a slave mark. With a slave mark, the family crest was much larger as a sign of property and was without the bite marks and protective measures her soul mark had. The slave mark was on the right side of the being's neck and couldn't be removed except by the original Strigoi who placed it. A slave mark could be used to cause extreme pain or pleasure when touched by the Strigoi depending on if the Strigoi wanted to reward or punish their slave. 

As she continued to read the books very late into the very early morning hours, Hermione tried not to think about her sexy soulmate, who just so happened to be not only her Professer, but a Vampire as well. Nor would she think about her wanton behavior or the mind blowing kiss they shared, nope!

"Hermione!!! Are you in there? Are you going to be much longer? Some of us would like to go pee and get ready SOMETIME today BEFORE breakfast today!" Lavender call out impatiently from behind the door as she banged on it.

The banging on the locked bathroom door and Lavender's yelling had startled Hermione out of her thoughts from the night before. "I'll be a few more minutes Lavender."

Shaking her head in her slight disbelief at Lavender, she grabbed her towel and began to manually dry her hair. Using her wand, she used a drying spell on the rest of her body before she started to apply her favorite lavender and vanilla scented lotion to her skin. Hermione learned in her first year not to use drying spells on her hair. If she did, her hair look like one of Hagrid's bad hair days, which wasn't a very attractive thought. When she was finished rubbing in her lotion, Hermione grabbed her clothing, dressing herself in her school uniform and robes before exited the bathroom. 

"About time! What were you - " Lavender left the words hanging when she spotted Hermione's mark. Her eyes grew wide as her jaw dropped as she just stared while pointing towards Hermione's neck.

"Err...right. I'm going down for breakfast. I'll see you later, Lavender, " said Hermione as she grabbed her book bag off the end of her bed.

Hermione exited their shared dormitories and headed down towards the Common room. At least Parvati must be still asleep, Hermione mused. It was still fairly early in the morning, so the Common room was currently quite sparsely populated. Hermione sighed a breath of relief to not see Harry or Ron up yet. After Lavender's reaction, Hermione was not quite feeling to dealing with them yet. Or anyone else for that matter. Leaving the Common room, she headed down towards the Great Hall. As Hermione encountered the odd person, she noticed some of the students had stop to stare or they would point while they covered their mouths in suprise. She tried to ignore their reactions, wanting to make it to the Great Hall without any incidents. Even though Hermione had a full dinner last night, she was feeling quite hungry again this morning. Distracted, Hermione didn't notice the person in front of her until she accidently bumped into them. 

"Hey! Watch where you are going Mud-" Oh great, Hermione thought. Just the person she needed to bump into right at this moment. Draco bloody Malfoy. She watched as he took in her appearance, eyes widening at the site of her soul mark.

"Oh, this is too good!" Draco sputtered as he broke out in a laugh. "Been bitten anytime lately Granger?"

"Oh, shove off Ferret!" Hermionie replied angrily as she tried to walk around Draco. He stood firmly, holding his arm out, refusing her to go around him.

"No, I don't think that I will. This is too good. Hold still so I can see which house you belong to. Holy shit! Do you have any idea who's crest this is? I didn't think there were any left except for...NO WAY!" Draco eyes bulged from his head. He grabbed a hold of Hermione and pulled her roughly into a close alcove and cast several spells. She started to panic and felt a concern that was not her own. What the hell, she thought. 

"Granger...do you know anything about this mark? Let me rephrase my question - Do you know anything about the Pureblood house you have been marked under?"

"I-I do know which Pureblood house I have been marked under. So what?"

"Right. But did you know that the family line is almost all but extinct except for one, lone person? I'm not sure how many people will recognize the Prince family crest right away, but when they do, they will put two and two together. I had no idea he was a Vampire!!! Damn it! Why would Godfather do this? Marking a Mudblood slave of all things..." Draco trailed off. He muttered the last bit out angrily as if he was thinking out loud to himself. 

"Wait - Professor Snape is your Godfather?" Hermione blurted out.

"He is and if you think that Ill let you endanger him through this mark of yours, you have another thing coming! I may not see eye to eye with him at times, but I'm not going to let some Mudblood slut come in and screw it all up for him," accused Draco. His eyes had gone cold and he pushed Hermione back as he let go of her shoulder.

Hermione stumbled and began to laugh.

"You think it's funny?" snapped Draco.

"Oh, ferret, you have it all wrong. Here, look closer. Do you see the two fang marks above the crest? It's a soul mark, not a slave mark. Wrong side of my neck to be a slave mark."

Draco lifted his wand up and pointed it at the side of her neck. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" Hermione began to panic again and felt an even stronger wave of concern mixed with anger that wasn't her own. The unknown emotions she had no idea where they were coming from confused her immensly.

As he opened his mouth to utter whatever he was going to cast, a blue light came whipping out of the side of Hermione's neck, wrapped around Dracos wand, and threw it across the alcove not before zapping his hand in warning. Draco yelped, holding his injured hand within his other. 

Both were frozen in place, stunned at what had just occured. 

"Well, that answers that then." Draco said simply.

"What? You were about to attack me! What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted Hermione.

"Relax Granger. I was just - " He was cut off by a wand to his throat.

"Do.Not.Touch.Her.Ever.Again." a smooth, deep voice snarled. Hermione turned her attention to Severus, who had somehow appeared within the alcove out of the darkness. Severus had slowly emphasised each word he spoke to Draco. 

"Godfather! So good to see you, although the circumstances could be better of course. I was just going to cast a little Finite Incantatem on your little Mudblood slave here. I had to make sure her mark wasn't a fake! Couldn't have her going around brandishing a fake mark to ruin your reputation and all."

"Hmm, is that so?" Severus purred. "By doing so, you incurred the marks defensive properties. Did you forget Mr. Malfoy? Did you forget how the mark would call upon me when she is in a threatening, dangerous situation with someone who intends her harm? A little Finite Incantatem does not cause harm. Oh yes of course, unless...you DID mean to intend harm against my mate. You didn't mean her any harm after all did you?"

Dracos eyes started to bulge out of his head. He was starting to sweat, knowing Professer Snape had him. "Yes sir, I had completely forgotten about that property of the mark. It's been quite awhile since I studied the hierarchy of Vampires. I'll have to brush up on my studies, especially now that I know. I had no intentions of causing harm to your property, and I apologize to you for any miscommunication in the situation." stuttered Draco.

Hermione silently snorted at the irony of the situation. Not so big and tough when someone else does it to you, now is it Ferret, she thought to herself. Glancing over towards Severus, Hermione noticed the slight upward turn of Severus's top lip. Damn him, Hermione thought. Reading my thoughts again! "How did you find us Severus?" asked Hermione. 

Severus released Draco and walked over towards Hermione. He lifter her chin slightly so he could get a better look at her neck. Once he was satisfied, he let her chin go. "I could feel your panic. I could feel the bond calling me. No matter where you are, I'll always find you, regardless of wards or other protective barriors."

"So, now that that's cleared up, I'm going to go on ahead for breakfast now," Draco said nonchalantly. He went to walk around Severus and Hermione only to be stoped by Severus's outstretched arm.

"Not so fast Mr. Malfoy. You will speak of this occurence to no one, do I make myself clear?" 

"Fine, I won't say a word." Draco paused for a moment. "When the other Pureblood students see the mark, they will recognize it for what it is and news will get back to him, won't it? Even if they don't recognize the Prince family crest right away, it won't take much for them to figure it out and who Granger's Vampire is."

"I will deal with the situation as it arises. I do, however, expect you to come to my office at 7pm tonight Mr. Malfoy. You and I have other previous important arrangements needing to be discussed."

"Yes sir," grumbled Draco as he left the alcove. 

Severus turned to face Hermione again and pulled her close into an embrace. Hermione went stiff but relaxed at his calming scent of herbs and peppermint. They stood like that for a bit before Severus broke the silence, "Nobody will ever take you from me and as long as I can help it, nobody will ever harm you." Hermione had noticed his face was expressionless, but his eyes full of emotion. She could feel emotions stirring within her that were not her own - worry, possessiveness, and desire.

"Thank you for coming to protect me Severus. How is it that we can feel one another's emotions?"

"We share the beginnings of a bond, a link between one another. It'll only get stronger over time and when I do finally claim you. You will discover other...boons as a result over time." He began to pepper small kisses down her neck to the mark. One of his hands were behind her neck, keeping her neck straight as he kissed her skin while the other wrapped amongst the curls coming down her back. Hermione groaned softly as he pulled her tighter against the hardness of his body. Severus kissed the mark longingly before he swiped tongue over the soul mark's fang marks. He tasted the sweet ambrosia that was Hermione flow out and into his mouth. Severus heard her lightly moan as he drank down her life force. Licking over the fang marks once the they stopped leaking her life out to him, he sealed them off and stood up slowly. He held Hermione close and could feel the beast humming in approval as he whispered "Mine." 

After awhile of holding her, he finally spoke. "Make sure you eat well again. The process of being marked can be quite exhausting, not including my little nibbles of the sweetest ambrosia I have ever tasted."

"Thank you for sending Trissy to me last night. I really needed the delicious meal she brought. I was feeling exhausted last night," murmured Hermione.

"Of course. It was my fault that you missed dinner and expended all your energy. I will take care of you, my mate, always." At great reluctance he pulled away, his shields back in place, and pulled her out of the alcove with him.

"8pm in my office tonight, Miss Granger, for your detention for fighting with another student in the hallways." He was gone, down the hall in a swish of his robes. 

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

"Hermione, there you are! We have been worried about you ever since you were pulled out of Potions class yesterday for a family emergancy. Doesn't help that Lavender came storming into the Common Room this morning, bragging to anyone who would listen about how you have somehow gotten yourself marked by a Vampire! Right Ron?" blabbed Harry as he shoved Ron to get his attention.

Ron had been busy, shoving as much bacon as he could into his mouth. "Thtss writh."

"Ron, chew with your mouth closed please. Your table manners are appalling. And Harry, well, unfortunately she wasn't lying," said Hermione as she turned to show the boys her neck. It was better to tell them the truth right away then try and hide it. The soul mark couldn't be glamoured and it was better they heard it from her then through outlandish rumours soon to be spread around the school. Hermione just hoped that their friendship would survive the Slytherin aspect of her news.

Ron instantly swallowed all the food in his mouth before shouting, "WHAT?!" Harry had a stunned look on his face. 

Ginny had entered the Great Hall at that moment and sat down on one side of Harry. "What's his problem this...Umm, Hermione, why do you have a tattoo on the side of your neck?" Ginny asked.

"It's not a tattoo, it's a bloody Vampire mark, that's what that is! Hermione, how could you let one of those blood sucking beasts do that to you?" demanded Ron. Ginny threw a bun at his head. "Owe Ginny, what was that for?"

"Quit being such an insensitive jerk, Ron! And could you be any louder? I think that all of Hogesmeade heard you! You know that she obviously wouldn't go out and do this on purpose! Hermione, please tell us what happened? I've heard about Vampire marks, but I honestly don't know anything about them, really." Ginny said.

"For your information, Ronald, no, I did not choose for this to happen, it just did. I'd rather not discuss this in the middle of the Great Hall. If you three would like, we can discuss this after dinner today. I've had a horrible morning already with all the staring from people and already earned myself a detention later on this evening. I'd rather just like to eat in peace before classes, as I really am quite famished," said Hermione. She plunked herself quite roughly on the other side of Harry and began to load her plate full of food.

"That'll be fine, Hermione," said Harry quietly.

Hermione nodded at Harry and started to eat. She decidedly chose to ignore the jeers coming from the Slytherin table nor would she look towards the Head table. The fury she could feel coming through the bond at what she presumed was from hearing Ron's outburst, was enough to know how Severus probably looked right now. She didnt want to bring anymore attention to herself or Severus. Hermione was three quarters finished her plate of food when a voice behind her.

"Hermione Granger, ohhhhh, you poor dear! The rumors I heared in the hallway are true! Please, follow me."

Hermione turned around to face Professor McGonagall as she stood up. She watched as the eyes of her Head of House lowered to look at her neck. All color drained from her face. Professor McGonagall grabbed Hermiones robes and dragged her in a mad fury towards the Head Table. No, no, no! She knows, she knows! This was the worst thing Professer Mcgonagall could do right now, Hermione thought in horror. 

"YOU!!!" Professor McGonagall screamed as she pointed at Professor Snape.

"I have no idea what you are prattling on about, woman," Professor Snape said in a bored tone. He proceeded to lift his fork and take a bite off it, chewing very slowly.

"You know exactly what this is about!" Professor McGonagall screeched.

"Minerva, Severus, my office now! Come along Miss Granger," Hermione heard Headmaster Dumbledore boom from further down the table. "Students, please continue about your business."

Both Professor Snape and Dumbledore stood up and exited out through the teachers exit. Hermione followed Professor McGonagall out through one of the main entrances. She practically had to chase after her Professor. Hermione's face was red in mortification. The laughter and boos she heard coming from the Slytherin table didn't help matters at all. They caught up to Professors Snape and Dumbledore, who were standing in the hall waiting for them. Professor McGonagall grabbed Hermione's hand and glared daggers at Professor Snape the rest of the walk to the Headmasters office. She kept Hermione firmly behind her, away from Severus, face red with fury. 

When they entered the office, it was Professor McGonagall who spoke first. 

"Albus! Do you see what is on Miss Granger neck? It's the mark of a Strigoi and a Strigoi from the House of Prince! There is only one member of the House of Prince alive so it could only mean Severus! Ohhhh, the poor girl, my poor little cub! A slave to that man!" she wailed.

"Minerva, calm down and look more closely at Miss Granger mark. Tell me what you see," said the Headmaster.

Professor McGonagall turned to look back at Hermione, who had tilted her neck up for her Head of House to look at.

"I've already looked at the mark, Albus. What more do you want me to see? Oh wait now. There is two fang marks above the Prince crest. Surely she cannot be..."

"Miss Granger is, Minerva. So rest assured, your precious little cub will be safe from being abused by the big, bad Vampire. I would never hurt her or any other student under my charge. I thought you knew me better then, but apparently not. This conversation could have been held without the little scene you just caused in the Great Hall in front of the entire damn school," spat Severus.

Professor McGonagall flushed pink. "I apologize Severus. I should have had better faith in you," she said quietly.

"Quite. For now, we can blame your little...scene in the Great Hall on your apparent disapproval of the detention I have given Miss Granger this evening for catching her fighting with Mr. Malfoy in the hallway this morning. If that will be all, Headmaster, I do have class to teach this morning," growled Severus. 

"That will be all Severus," said the Headmaster. 

As Severus walked past Hermione, his robs billowing behind him, she felt his fingers brush against hers briefly. His touch sent shock waves up her arm. She felt herself blush fiercely as Severus left the office.

"Miss Granger, since your first class of the morning is with me, I will escort you to class," said Professor McGonagall. She was avoiding eye contact with Hermione and was obviously trying to avoid looking at her general direction. Hermione was sure her Professor had seen what Severus had done as he walked passed her before leaving the office. 

"Headmaster," Hermione nodded as she followed Professer McGonagall out of the office.

As Hermione followed her Professor to class, she felt awkward, as if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. It was Professor McGonagall who finally broke the silence. "Now, Miss Granger, I assure you that if you ever need someone to talk to, know that I am here for you. You are welcome to share a cup of tea with me at anytime."

"Thank you very much. I will keep your offer in mind for the future. Err, Professor, did you know he was a, well, you know," asked Hermione.

"I did. The staff were aware when he was originally hired to teach, although we have all been swore to secrecy. I believe the board of directors of the school also know of Severus's affliction. We were not to talk about his affliction unless it is to someone else who knows. Our vow prevents us from speaking of it to anyone who doesn't know. Some of the Order members know too with the same restrictions of course. Lot of good that will do now, as everyone will put the pieces together, I'm sure of it. Oh, that poor boy. To find ones soulmate during the height of the war. Please, tell me about this fight of yours with Mr.Malfoy in the hallway earlier today so I am up to par. I need to know the circumstances to give reason behind my actions in the Great Hall earlier." 

"I bumped into him and he recognized the mark, putting two and two together. He didn't believe it was a true mark and raised his wand at me. Professor Snape found us somehow and managed to intervene before Malfoy could do anything to me," explained Hermione.

"And you were the one to be issued a detention over the incident?" inquired Professor McGonagall as her eyebrow rose. "The consummate Slytherin, through and through, that boy is."

"Professor Snape told Malfoy to come to his office at 7pm tonight and myself 8pm tonight. I honestly think he used the detention as an excuse for me to come talk to him," said Hermione.

Professor McGonagall smirked at Hermione. "My offer of tea still stands for whenever you are ready, my dear. Ahh, here we are. In you go! We are late enough as it is!" She quickly ushered Hermione into the waiting classroom.

Hermione sat towards the back at the table with Harry and Ron. " 'Mione!" whispered Harry. "What the heck was that all about in the Great Hall? Why did McGonagall pick a fight with Snape and practically drag you both out of there? Haven't seen her that angry since Umbridge."

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, Harry! She thought the detention Professor Snape issued me was unfairly given out. They talked about it with the Headmaster and he basiclly said that Professor Snapes decision still stands," Hermione whispered back.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, is there anything you'd like to share with the class?" Professor McGonagall sternly asked.

"No ma'am," replied Harry.

"No Professor," squeaked Hermione.

"Good. Now, as I was saying before being rudely inturupted, please open your textbooks and turn to page 326. Mr. Longbottom, could you please read lines 24-36 out loud for the class please?"

The class shuffled quickly to open their books. As Neville began to read Hermione could feel severe irritation and annoyance radiating through the bond from Severus. She groaned slightly. It was going to be a long day. 

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione collapsed in her favorite, extreamly wore couch in the corner of the Common Room beside the fireplace. The day had been extreamly taxing on her and she just wanted to complete her school work and go to bed. But she knew Harry, Ron, and Ginny would want explanations before she went for her 'detention' with Severus. Pulling out her school work and laying it upon the coffee table in front of her, Hermione got to work on her assignments before her three friends arrived back from dinner. She was mostly completed her Transfiguring essay already by the time they arrived.

"Hey, 'Mione," greeted Ron, Harry, and Ginny. They plopped down on the couch beside her. Before they could say anything else, Hermione pulled out her wand and put up a few silencing spells. 

"Oh! I have a new spell I want to show you! Muffliato!" Harry said excitedly. A slight buzzing noise filled the air. "No one will be able to hear a single word we say! Amazing, isn't it?"

"Harry, where did you find that spell?" Hermione inquired.

"In my Advanced Potions book that Slughorn gave me to use for the year," Harry replied.

"Harry! You know it's dangerous to be using random spells written into the margins of a book! I still don't trust this book. Let me see it please?" asked Hermione.

"I tested it alone in a corridor with Ron already to make sure it was safe. Err...weren't you supposed to be telling us about the whole mark on your neck Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Fine. But I will see that book soon, Harry. You cannot keep distracting me from it! So, tell me what you three do know about this already," said Hermione.

"It's a Vampire mark. Obviously it has a crest of a Wizarding family, although I'm not sure which house it is. Sacred 28 I'm betting," Ginny piped up.

"I honestly know nothing at all about Vampires except Muggle superstition, which I'm sure does not apply at all in this situation," answered Harry.

"What Ginny said. I mean, I think most Pureblood families teach their children the basics of Vampire lore. I just know that a Vampire marks what it views its property on the neck with their family Crest. Mum and Dad never really got into it," added Ron.

"You are both mostly correct. Harry, I know where you are coming from, but don't worry, as I'll help understand. Okay, so I'll tell you who's House it is. I'm sure that a few of the other Pureblood students have figured it out already. It's the crest of the House of Prince," explained Hermione.

"Hold on! You said Prince?" asked Harry. He grabbed his bag and started digging around inside of it. He pulled out a tattered copy of 'Advanced Potion Making'. "Here - read right here Hermione, and tell me what you see." He opened the book and shoved it under her face.

Hermione pulled back a bit and read the inscription written onto the first page of the book. "Property of the Half Blood Prince. Harry, let me see the other writings in the book. I think I may know who's book this is," Hermione said. She was amazed that Harry was actually able to put two and two together. Harry let her take the book into her hand and she flipped through some of the pages. She analyzed the written words in the book and closed it with a snap. "Oh, I know exactly who this book belongs to. I should have known," Hermione said before she laughed slightly at the irony.

"Well, who does it belong to? Who is the Half Blood Prince?" asked Ron.

"It belongs to the same person who gave me this," Hermione said as she pointed to her neck. "You see, it's not a slave mark like everyone seems to think, but a soul mark. The man who marked me is my soulmate. I had to let him do it because he would have died if he didn't. The Light would have lost a huge advantage it has over winning this war, according to the Headmaster. For the greater good, or so Headmaster Dumbledore is always telling you, right Harry? But I also had to because, well, he IS my soulmate after all. The person who is ment for me, my equal in every way. Oh...but both of you boys are not going to like it one bit. Please forgive me."

"Hermione, who is it?" Ginny asked softly.

"Severus Snape," whispered Hermione.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have to edit and post. I'll try and update as soon as I can again! I apologize for any and all spelling/punctuation errors as I'm going through this blindly and may miss some, ha!

"WHAT!?" Harry and Ron shouted as they stood up quickly. Shock and confusion was written on both their faces. Hermione noticed that Ginny's eyes widen in shock, although she was able to hold herself still with a blank look on her face.

"Your telling us that the bat of the dungeons is LITERALLY a bat?" shouted Ron.

"And that...that he, of ALL people is supposed to be your soulmate? I don't know Hermione, it may have been easier to just let the slimy git rot," Harry spat.

"Harry, that's such a terrible thing to say! You know that I cannot change fate! I just couldn't...I just couldn't let that happen to him and I'm NOT sorry for it either! Headmaster Dumbledore has faith in Professer Snape and so do I!" Hermione said as she fought to keep her emotions in check. Inside, she was struggling not to grab Harry and shake him senseless.

Ginny stood up and gave Hermione a hug. "It'll be okay Hermione. You did the right thing. It's not in your nature to just stand by and not help and the boys know that, don't you?" She glared at Harry and Ron before continuing. Ron decided that the floor looked more interesting at that moment while Harry only glared fiercely back. "This situation is something you could not control. You are right Hermione, our soulmates are left up to fate. As much as I really, really dislike the git...Snape deserves every little bit of happiness in his life just like the rest of us. I would have done the same thing too if I was in your place. To find one's soulmate is amazing!"

Hermione winced slightly as Ginny spoke, as she could feel a wave of concern emanate through her. Not wanting a repeat performance of this morning with Severus coming to her rescue, she tried to send assurance to him through the bond that she was alright. 

"I seriously cannot believe you both! Snape is a Deatheater!" shouted Harry as he tossed his arms in the air to emphasize his point.

"Professor Snape, Harry! And we have no proof that he is a Deatheater. Professor Dumbledore obviously trusts Professer Snape, as I have said before, and so does most of the Order. Doesn't that account for anything to you?" asked Hermione.

"And...and he is the Half Blood Prince. Wow, I cannot believe that it has been Snapes book you have been using in class, Harry. You have to admit, some of the spells he created are bloody brilliant," Ron said in slight wonder.

"You are three are unbelievable! Just listen to you Hermione - Professer Snape this, Professer Snape that. Do you call him Professer Snape to his face when he beds you? Does the greasy bastard remove house points from you because you don't suck his cock the way he likes? I cannot stand here and listen to anymore of this," Harry exclaimed as he stormed off to the boys dormitories.

Hermione burst out crying at Harry's hurtful words. Leaning forward, she pick up Severus's old copy of Advanced Potions off the table in front of her. Hermione cradled it against her chest as she looked down to the floor, tears streaming down her face. She hadn't expected such a strong reaction from Harry. Ron maybe because she suspected his feelings towards her, but not Harry.

"Err, I'm going to go up and check up on Harry, if you both don't mind? Good luck on the soulmate thing Hermione," Ron muttered as he quickly left to follow Harry up into the boys dormitories. 

"Pfft, boys! I cannot believe Harry is capable of saying such cruel things to you. I don't believe for one moment that your relationship with Professer Snape is like that in private. You have always given respect where respect is due and you both still need to act respectable in public. I know, I totally get it Hermione. Harry will come around, just give him time," Ginny said as she sat beside Hermione on the couch. She lightly rubbed Hermione back in reassurance. 

"Yeah, sure Gin. I hope your right," Hermione muttered as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"So...whats he like?" Ginny asked as her right eyebrow arched and wiggled a bit.

"Ginny!"

"What? Can't blame me for asking. Snape isn't traditionally handsome, more like aristocrat handsome, but he carries quite the aura of a dangerous darkness that makes a girl wonder. I mean with a nose and fingers that size - "

"Okay!!! That's quite enough from you Gin!" Hermione squealed as she covered her friends mouth with her hand and laughed. Ginny wrestled free and giggled.

"Spoilspurt."

"Thank you for being so understanding, Gin, and for making me laugh when I needed it. It means a lot to me. I knew the boys were going to take it hard, but I honestly thought it would have been Ron that would have acted the way Harry did. To see Harry act that way was quite shocking. I know this whole situation is a hard pill to swallow, but there is nothing anyone can do to change it."

"What are friends for? Wait - whats a pill? Nevermind. Anyways, I'd like to know a little bit more about this whole Vampire soul mark before you have to leave. I can always finish filling both the boys in later if you want, giving them a basic rundown of things since they both so rudely left before you could finish explaining things."

"Sure, that would be lovely Ginny. I'm not sure as to how much you know about Vampires, but there are many different types. I'm not going to get into all the details, but know that Professor Snape is a Strigoi. From what I understand between the books I have been reading and from what both Professor Dumbledore and Snape have said, they are quite rare nowadays and quite high on the overall Vampire hierarchy. One of the things that make them unique is their ability to retain their soul so long as they do not fully embrace their lesser desires, or the beast within. Hence why they can have soulmates...and children with their soulmate. When they encounter their soulmate, they know by the strong, overwhelming smell they smell that is their mate and by the sound of their mates heartbeat. Oh Gin, it was slowly driving him mad and if I didn't let him claim me, the urge to have me would have driven him mad. He would have ended up taking me by force, one way or another. Professor Snape would have become a danger to everyone around himself and me. His inner beast would have destroyed him within the year if he couldn't get to me. This mark, it is only half of the process..." Hermione slowly tapered off.

"What do you mean by its only the half if it?" Ginny asked slowly.

"Gin, he needs to claim me completely. Once we...consumate the bond, I'll be bond to him forever. It's a bond that even the Ministry recognizes as a sort of marriage bond, but it's different because this bond is for eternity and can never be broken, not even by death. Marking me will only temporarily sate his inner beast. He isn't quite out of the woods yet. If I don't do this, he can still die. I'm...I'm scared to do this Ginny. For one, I've never, well, you know with anyone before. I know he is my soulmate, we even performed a soulmate spell to be sure! But in the back of my mind, I know he is still my teacher, who is at least twice my age, and I'm worried about how others will react and treat him. The age part does not bother me. I've always known I'd end up being with someone older, as boys our age are just too immature. I need someone who is mature and can hold an intelligent conversation. I don't want to ruin his image or have his job be called into question."

"Oh Mione. I think Snape and his reputation will be fine in the end. If what you said about some of the other Pureblood students recognizing what the mark on your neck is, the Ministry and school board won't be able to do anything about the situation. Especially if you said the consummated bond is recognised as a marriage bond. He doesn't seem the type of person to make a habit of sleeping with his students, death eater or not. As for the...consumation part Hermione, it's a beautiful experience with the right person. I mean, with your soulmate, it can only be only the best, don't you think? Just take it slowly and at one step at a time. The rest will fall into place. There are just some experiences in life that you cannot study for. You need to experience them to understand the true depth of the experience."

Hermione wiped away the tears from her face that had fallen. "Thank you Gin. This honestly means the world to me. You have NO idea! I really needed this. I don't really have anyone else I'm comfortable having girl chat with."

"I just cannot believe I'm giving you advice in bedding our Potions teacher." Ginny shuddered slightly as she giggled. "But hey - it's not like we choose our soulmates, right? You know, the one thing I don't get is why now? You've been around him for 6 years now only for him to randomly declare you his mate."

"Oh! That's simple really. I became of age over the summer. I ended up putting just over a year onto myself by the use of my time turner in third year. Where I should be turning 17 this month on my official birthday, my choronical age is a bit older."

"Makes sense I suppose. So does he like feed from you too?"

Hermione blushed slightly. "Yes," she replied very softly.

"Okay, that has me concerned. I don't want to wake up one day and find out that he drained you completely or turned you into a Vampire. He better not use you for his own personal blood bank!"

"You won't and he doesn't. The mark apparently has protective measures ingrained into it. One of the things it does is it protects me from him taking too much blood. The mark also protects me from other people as well who wish to do me harm. We found that out this morning. Professer Snape also won't be able to turn me unless I consent to it. Interesting bit of magic it is."

Hermione was suddenly hit fiercely by a wave of anger and frustration. So much so, it made her dizzy. She slightly swayed and felt Ginnys hands holding onto her shoulders firmly. 

"Hermione, are you alright? You're as white as a ghost and don't look so good all of a sudden," Ginny asked.

"I'm - I'm fine Ginny. He's just really upset right now over something. His emotions can be a little overwhelming at times."

"A little? He gets angry over everything! Merlin, how did you manage all day? Wait - how is it that you can tell what he is feeling anyways?"

"Its part of the bond we share. I'm not quite sure on the details of our connection yet, but Professor Snape did tell me when he marked me that I would be able to feel some of his emotions and vise versa. The connection is supposed to be much more stronger once the bond is complete." 

The emotions Hermione could feel coming from Severus were becoming stronger. She was having a hard time focusing and could feel his overwhelming, rolling anger, frustration...and was that fear? But what does Severus have to fear, she thought.

"Ginny, I have to go. Something isn't quite right and I have detention soon anyways. Please let me know later on when I get back as to how your conversation with the boys went. And I'm taking this book with me, whether Harry likes it or not!"

Hermione stuffed the book into her bag, cancelled the silencing spell, and ran towards the Common Room entrance. She almost ran the entire way towards the dungeons, worried about what she would find. Right before she could knock on Severus's office door, the door flew wide open, almost smacking into her. Draco came barrelling out of the room, as if the hounds of Hell were after him. He had a skowl on his face and as he moved passed Hermione, he bumped into her slightly.

"Watch where your going next time, Mudblood," Draco snarled out as he pushed forth, disappearing around a corner at the end of the hall.

Shaking off the encounter, Hermione walked towards the entrance of Severus's office. "Professer Snape? I am here for my detention," she called out. There had been no response, so Hermione slowly walked into the room. It was empty. Looking around, she found another slightly door, slightly ajar. Hermione pulled the door open and walked down the dim, narrow hallway which led to a few other doors. She could hear a loud smashing noise behind one of the doors and chose to open it. She was met with the sight of Severus destroying his front room within his personal quarters.

"Ungrateful little shit!" He shouted as he blasted an armchair. "Too proud, too good to accept my help!" A bookshelf exploded. "Doesn't he realize that my life at risk to save his worthless hide?!"

"Severus?" Hermione called out to him.

Severus whipped around so quickly that Hermione didn't have the time to process the wand sticking to the side of her neck until it was too late. His violet eyes had been blazing in pure unadulterated fury. Once Severus realized who's neck he had his wand dug into, he dropped it as if it had burned him, and backed away. He collapsed to the floor, holding his head within his hands, facing away from her.

"Hermione...I am...sorry," he uttered out, voice cracking and filled with shame.

Hermione walked towards Severus, crouching down and placed her hands upon his own. Slowly, he let his hands fall with hers from his face and looked directly into her eyes. His eyes, normally expressionless, were very dark and filled full of emotion. She could not only see the shame and sorrow within his eyes, but could feel it rolling through their bond. There was an underlying feeling of fear as well that she felt.

"I...I almost hurt you. I wanted to destroy you thinking you were him. But you're not, thank Merlin you're not."

"Severus, I forgive you because I know you'd never hurt me intentionally. I shouldn't have just walked in unannounced, but I could feel your fear, anger, and your frustration. It had me extremely worried for you. Please, if there is anything I can do to help you, let me know."

"Hermione...I don't deserve your forgiveness or even you. But I'm a selfish, possessive bastard of a man and will never let you go." He reached forward, embracing Hermione as her one arm lowered to wrap around his lower back. With her other, she lightly reached up to touch his hair. She remembered how his hair was not greasy like she had expected but silky soft and fine under her fingers. Slowly, she pulled him back up to stand.

"Of course you deserve me, Severus. You are my soulmate just as I am yours. We will always be worthy of one another regardless of what happens. We are ment to be, always and forever. Please tell me what has upset you to the point of destroying your sitting room."

Severus reluctantly pulled away from Hermione and reached down to pick his wand back up. He looked around at the damage, shrugged, and silently cast a spell that reverted everything back to the way it was before he started destroying everything. Hermionewas in awe, though she had the impression that this wasn't the first time Severus had lost his temper and destroyed his sitting room.

"It is not something I am at a liberty to discuss with you at this time. Once you have perfected your Occumency shields and are able to keep me out, I will tell you then. Until then, you will just have to trust me. Which leads me to what I wanted to discuss with you tonight. Every Tuesday and Friday evening at 8pm, I expect you to come to the Defence classroom for your Occumency lessons under the guise of extracurricular lessons for Defence Against the Dark Arts. It is absolutely prudent that you learn Occumency as soon as possible to protect certain secrets that would mean a very painful end for me, should the Dark Lord find out. I will not be able to delay him from finding out about you for much longer, especially with you being marked under my family. The Dark lord will eventually request to see you and you must keep him from seeing certain secrets. From now until next Tuesday, I expect you to practice meditatation to help clear your mind. You are familiar with the concept?"

"Yes I am. I will practice hard this weekend. I will do my best to learn Occumency as quickly as I can for you to protect me like you protect me."

"I have no doubt that you will, Hermione. I do have one other thing I'd like to discuss with you. It's of a personal matter." Severus walked back towards Hermione, lifting his hand to gently play with one of her curls. "Obviously, it is in our best interest overall to finish completing the bond sooner then later. Not only will I be able to protect you better, but we will be untouchable by the Ministry due to our binding being legal. I won't be able to fight off the call forever. Even now, I feel its presence in the back of my mind. I do not ever wish to force you or hurt you. That is why I suggest that we get to know one another better."

Hermione blushed and looked away slightly from Severus. 

"No, you misunderstand my intentions. I'm well aware you are not ready yet. I want you to know me better so that you will be more comfortable for when the time comes. On Tuesday when you come for your first Occumency lesson, I'd like for you to bring a piece of parchment with 20 written questions you wish to ask of me. They cannot be too personal in nature yet, as I do have some secrets that need to remain hidden for obvious reasons. I will try and answer them the best I can. I will be doing the same and will have 20 questions to ask you. Next Friday, we will exchange our answers."

"That's a wonderful suggestion Severus! I have so many questions I wish to ask you. I'll be very difficult to narrow the list down to only 20."

Severus only smirked. "Now we get to you, my dear. Tell me, who upset you so this evening?"

"Oh. I told Harry, Ron, and Ginny about some of our circumstances. I didn't feel it would be right for them to find out about us through rumours instead of myself. Ginny was absolutely amazing in everything. Harry took it very hard and I'm not quite sure about Ron yet. They both left before I could finish explaining things to them. Ginny promised she would fill them in the rest that they missed tonight while I'm here with you. I hope you are alright with me telling them?"

"No, that is fine so long as they know to keep it to themselves. It should make for detention with Potter tomorrow quite interesting."

"I'm sorry about that part Severus, I really am. I also discovered tonight that Harry has been using this book in Potions class." Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the extreamly wore copy of Advanced Potions before handing it to Severus. "It was actually Harry who put two and two together to figure out that you are the Half Blood Prince once he realized that the Prince family crest on my neck is yours."

"Where did he acquire this? You were right to bring it straight to me. I wasn't the most...pleasant person when I had used this book during my time at Hogwarts. There are some dark spells that I created written within the pages of this book. Potter definetly does not need any of them within his arsenal."

"Well, Harry and Ron, as you know, did not receive a high enough score on their OWLs to continue with Potions. With Professor Slughorn taking over Potions, they were able to take Potions again, but not until the last moment. Professor Slughorn had told them to each grab a book from within a cupboard in the Potions classroom since they both obviously did not purchase it at Diagon Alley this past summer. That's where they apparently found your book."

"I must have accidentally left this book behind when I was clearing out the Potions classroom. How careless. Do you know the extent of how much of this book Potter has read?"

"I do not, although Ron had mentioned that they have tested out some of the spells within it. They did demonstrate one spell for me - Muffliato. Quite the handy little spell."

"Indeed. I will be keeping my book, regardless of what Potter says. I had been quite suspicious when Slughorn was bragging about Potter being a Potions protege earlier this week. Hmph, Potion protege indeed. Thank you Hermionie, for bringing this to my attention."

Severus leaned forward to gently brush his lips against hers. He could feel Hermione slightly stiffen before she leaned into him to deepen their kiss, opening her mouth. His tongue met with Hermione's and he began to stroke hers with his before they began to duel against one another. They pressed their bodies against one another and Hermione could feel his hardness against her stomach. She could feel an ache within her body, an emptiness that she wasn't quite sure how to sate. Moaning softly into his mouth, she pushed forward slightly to increase the friction between the two of them, gently rubbing her body against his hardness. Severus groaned softly, pulling his mouth back slowly from hers, lightly kissing her over and over as he began his decent down to her neck. He lightly bit down upon her soft skin to let her life force flow into his mouth. Hermione moaned loudly as he drank until no more blood flowed. Her head was swimming with her desire for him. Swiping his tongue over the puncture wounds, he sealed them yet again. He lifted his head back up and saw Hermione staring at him with lust filled eyes. Reaching forward again, he held her still, close against his body so she could no longer rub her delicious body against his. He was only a man after all and didn't want to move too quickly with her.

"Everytime you feed from me, I feel such an intense pleasure throughout my body that only seems to get stronger with each occurence. I am always left wanting more of you, frustrated that it always ends much too soon," Hermione lightly breathed out.

"You taste of the sweetest ambrosia, my sweet Hermione. The perfect aphrodisiac that I cannot resist. You always smell and taste so divine to me. I know that I shouldn't and yet I cannot help myself. I must not again until you are ready to take the next step, as I feel I won't be able to restrain myself from taking you for much longer."

They stood together in silence, holding one another close for an undetermined amount of time. Eventually, Severus spoke.

"It is time for you to head back towards Gryffindor Tower before curfew, my little lioness. You wouldn't want to earn yourself another detention with the Dungeon Bat after all."

"I suppose you are right, although I find myself not caring in the slightest if I have to spend more time in the Dungeon Bat's presence. Actually, I quite crave spending more private time with said Dungeon Bat." Severus only groaned at this. "Anyways, I'll be sure to practice meditation the next couple of days to clear my mind as well as I'll work on that list for you."

Severus learned down to press a kiss to the crown of Hermione's head. "Good girl. Come, its time for you to go."

Severus released Hermione, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before heading over to open the door. She followed Severus through the door, down the hallway, and into a second door beside the office door she had originally came through. They found themselves in the Defence classroom. Hermione looked back towards Severus and gave him a strange look.

"For appearance sake only. After all, you were supposed to be having a detention with me in the Defence classroom, not my office. Have a goodnight, Hermione."

"And you as well, Severus." She gave him another kiss before walking down the staircase and out the classroom doors. 

When she arrived back at Gryffindor Tower, Ginny had been sitting quietly in the Common Room waiting for her. 

"Come with me," Hermione whispered to her. They made their way to Hermione's dormitory, sat down on her bed, and Hermione cast Muffliato after drawing the curtains.

"Okay, spill Hermione!" demanded Ginny.

"Gin! You know I don't kiss and tell! You are supposed to be telling me how your conversation went with the boys."

Ginny just laughed. "Well, you have obviously been kissed quite thouroghly by the plumpness and colour of your lips."

Hermione squealed and threw a pillow at her.

"Alright, alright, no gossip tonight. The boys - right. Well, after you left, I snuck upstairs into their dormitory to talk with them. Ron is slightly weirded out by it being Professor Snape of all people, but overall he seemed fine with the situation. Being Purebloods, we sort of understand the situation a little better even if we don't really know much about the Strigoi. And you cannot mess with the whole soulmate aspect of it. Which reminds me, you'll have to show me that soulmate spell you were telling me about earlier," Ginny said as she winked at Hermione. "But Harry...he is taking it very hard. He doesn't understand the whole Strigoi hierarchy thing at all. As far as he is concerned, it's just an excuse for Professor Snape to take advantage of you," explained Ginny.

"Oh no! I was afraid of that! I think he must be looking at things from a Muggle perspective, since we all don't really have any prior experience with Vampires. Hmmm. Do you think you can take these books to Harry for me tonight? Headmaster Dumbledore lent them to me to help me understand the situation better and I think it would really benefit Harry to read them too. Please let him know they are Headmaster Dumbledore's books and I will need them back as soon as possible. I am insisting he starts reading them as soon as possible and doesn't put things off. I'm not sure what more I can do to help him understand. What's worse, is that he has detention tomorrow with Professor Snape. I'm worried about what Harry may try to do." Hermione moved off her bed to her end table beside the bed. She grabbed the books that the Headmaster had lent her and handed them to Ginny. 

"I'll make sure to pass along your message to him. Anything else?"

"Yes! Severus reminded me that we need to keep this to ourselves for the time being. We need to try and delay Voldemort from finding out as long as we can so I have the time to learn Occumency. People will eventually figure things out, but we do not want to speed that process along."

"Severus is he now?" Ginny asked as she wiggled her eyebrow suggestively.

"Only in private and between us four. I'm sure if I ever slipped up and used his name in public, he would take great pleasure on removing all the house points he could from Gryffindor for my lack of disrespect in front of everyone else. He is still my teacher after all. Anyways, I have some assignments I'd like to work on before I go to bed. Thank you for all your help Ginny."

"Your welcome Hermione. We will catch up again sometime tomorrow." She hopped off Hermione's bed just as Hermione ended the Muffliato spell and left to go pass along the books to Harry. 

Hermione worked hard on completing a few of her assignments before she sat back in her bed to practice her meditation. 

Breath in. Breath out. Clear the mind. CLEAR THE MIND. Breath in. Breath out. 

It was well past midnight before she finally fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

After Hermione had left his quarters, Severus pulled out a crystal decanter within a hidden shelf on one of his many bookshelves, filled with the 50 year Firewhiskey Lucius had given him the previous Christmas. Afterwards, Severus sat down in his wore chair in front of the fire and pondered what he was to do with his damn Godson while he sipped on his exquisite Firewhiskey. The little ungrateful little bastard! Wasn’t it enough that he had already taken an unbreakable vow with Narcissa to protect Draco’s soul? Severus didn’t want to take the vow, as he had enough obligations as it was. With Bellatrix present with Narcissa when she came to beg his help, Severus had no choice but to prove his loyalty for the Dark Lord. Of course the Headmaster would spin things to suit his own needs and the greater good when Severus came to tell him of the unbreakable vow. It’s not like Severus had much of a soul worth saving anyways compared to Draco’s still pure soul according to the Headmaster. Narcissa had asked for Severus to finish Draco's task of killing the Headmaster if Draco could not do it by the end of the year. In all reality, Severus knew he would be killing the Headmaster in the end to save Draco's soul. The Headmaster had already cursed himself and was already dying. It was to be a mercy killing. In the meantime, Severus had to try and get Draco to speak with him about how he was going to accomplish his task. That was part of the reason he called him to his office earlier anyways. The other reason was to speak to Draco about what happened earlier that day.

~Flashback~

Severus heard the knock at his office door and bellowed, “Enter".

He watched as Draco sauntered into his office and take a seat in front of him at the other side if the desk. “You wanted to speak with me, Godfather?”

“I did. Did you know that your Mother paid me a visit right before the school year started? She came accompanied with your most darling Aunt to speak with me in regards to you and the task the Dark Lord gave you,” purred Severus.

“No, I did not. What did she want?” inquired Draco.

“Nothing much really. Just an unbreakable vow to insure that I help you accomplish your task without getting yourself killed by the Dark Lord.”

“She did what!? How dare she! This is MY task that the Dark Lord gave me, not you! I won’t let you do it and steal away all the glory from the Malfoy name!” Draco shouted as he stood up abruptly, pushing back the chair he had been sitting in moments ago.

“I wouldn’t dream of performing your task for you. But as you know, Bellatrix wouldn’t take no for an answer, lest I be a traitor to our Lord in her eyes. After all, how could I refuse a desperate Mothers plea to help protect her son? So Draco, how do you plan on killing Headmaster Dumbledore?”

“Damn them! I…I don’t know yet. Can’t you just suck the old bastard dry?”

Severus gagged a little at the thought. “No, I prefer my victims to be 150 years younger, virgin, and not homosexual.”

Draco’s face turned green as he realized the implications of what his Godfather had said and how Draco had asked his Godfather to drink the Headmaster's blood. “I had not known that about him and wish I still didn’t. Sorry I even asked. I’ll figure something out eventually and it will be me doing it. I refuse to allow you to take all the credit.”

“With whatever you decide, you WILL keep me informed and do not forget that you can ask me for help on getting your task achieved. Failure is not an option in this case. It’s either your life and the lives of your parents or the Headmaster's. That is the other thing I wished to speak to you about as well – My Vampirism and Hermione."

Draco had sat back down into his chair and was slowly curling into himself. Severus heard him gulp slightly as he glared at Draco from across the desk. “Yes, I am a Strigoi. No, I will not discuss the details with you. There is a reason you and mostly everyone else does not know about it up until this point. My personal life is exactly that, PERSONAL. Yes, Hermione Granger is my soulmate and you and your so called friends will not EVER touch her or harm her in any way like you tried to do earlier today. Because if you do, the last thing you will see and feel is the end of my fangs ripping the very life from your neck. Do I make myself clear on the matter?”

“Yes sir. Very clear. Not a single bushy hair on her head is to be harmed.”

“Good. Now get out of my face,” Severus snarled as he stood up. He had to get away from Draco now. Just the thought of him trying to harm his mate earlier had Severus's beast within frothing at the mouth in furry. As Severus disappeared through the door that lead to his quarters, he caught a glimpse of Draco hightailing fast out of his office.

~End Flashback~

Taking the last sip out of his crystal decanter, Severus set it down beside himself on the end table. He had regretted the way Hermione found him earlier, fighting against his inner beast. It wanted out, to inflict pain and punishment to Draco, to innocent people. Before Hermione, he would have gladly allowed his Vampire self to take pleasure in hurting the innocent, feeding from the pure before obliterating them. And he had almost hurt her, a nasty curse on the tip of his tongue. She had forgiven him, his pure, beautiful mate. 

It was only a matter of days before the Dark Lord found out about her. He would call Severus to him, inquire about the rumors, and Severus would confirm to his dark Master that he had found his mate within a Muggleborn student who also happened to be Potter's best friend. Severus knew he would want to speak to her in person. Hermione learning Occlumency was paramount.

Severus flinched and stood up quickly when his arm started to burn. You have the most inopportune, ironic timing Tom Riddle, you sadistic bastard, Severus thought, as he went to grab his Deatheater’s cloak and mask. Severus wasn’t quite expecting his summing’s quite yet. Apparently word traveled fast from within the school to Voldemort. 

Sending a voiceless Patronus to the Headmaster to let him know that he had been summoned, Severus quickly exited his chambers and found himself taking a familiar hidden corridor from the dungeons and out of the castle. In the back of his mind, he could feel worry coming from Hermione. Hmm, he wondered briefly if she knew he had been summoned through the bond somehow. Shoving that thought behind his Occlumency shields, he continued to compartmentalize his mind before having to go in front of Voldemort. Severus walked to the front gates of Hogwarts before pressing his wand to his mark to apparate to wherever the Dark Lord currently was. Kneeling down instantly, Severus leaned down to kiss the edge of Voldemort's robes.

“Ssseverus, stand. Lord Voldemort held a council today with Cassius Parkinson. Seems that his daughter, Pansy, had heard the most interesssssting rumor today in regards to you and a particular Mudblood student.”

Severus stood up and at a quick glance saw Bellatrix standing off to one side of Voldemort. She was giggling lightly with an awful, shit eating grin on her face. He noticed he was standing within the throne room of Voldemort within Malfoy Manor.

“What would the rumors suggest, my lord?” Severus asked neutrally.

“How is it that Harry Potter's Mudblood slut comes to wear the House of Prince Crest on the left hand side of her neck Severus?”

“My lord, it was the Call. I had no choice, for the fates had bestowed upon me my soulmate. I would not have chosen her under normal circumstances due to her impure blood.”

“Crucio!”

Severus dropped instantly to the ground and started screaming out from the excruciating pain. He thrashed around and could taste the blood in his mouth from biting his own tongue again. After what seemed like eternity, Voldemort lifted the curse. Severus could hear Bellatrix in the background cackling at his misery. Stupid bitch, he thought. You’ll get yours too, soon enough.

“Severus, why is it that you yourself did not come to tell me of your soulmate? Is this how you repay the gift I had bestowed upon you? Crucio!”

Severus continued to thrash and scream until his voice was hoarse. He felt himself piss himself, much to his embarrassment. When Voldemort released the curse a second time, he spoke up, voice cracking from his screaming, “My lord, I apologize for my remiss. I had only just found out who my mate was and I wanted to secure her before I told you. I still have yet to fully claim her and the beast within me will stop at nothing at having her.” Slowly, Severus pushed himself back upwards to stand.

“Sssshow me Severussss! Legilimens!” Voldemort demanded. Severus looked up directly into his angry, red eyes and was immediately assaulted with Voldemort within his mind. Throwing memories at him of how Hermione came to be his, Severus held back all that he didn’t want the dark Lord to see. He showed Voldemort how he came to figure out who his mate was, his marking of her, the lack of completing the bond, and Draco's assault of Hermione. He also let it slip of Narcissa and Bellatrix cornering him into taking the unbreakable vow to help Draco complete his task. Ha, take that you mad bitch, Severus thought. Why should I be the only one on the receiving end of his wand tonight? 

When Voldemort pulled out, he said, “So the old man knows about her already and has no issue with the situation? Good, that’ll make things easier. I am willing to overlook her filthy blood only because you are most valuable to me Severussss and you did not choose her yourself, after all. Do you think she could be used against Potter and the Order to spy?”

“Yes my lord. Once I am able to finalize the bond with her, I believe I can corrupt her to spy on Potter for you. It would completely devastate the boy to find out that his best friend has betrayed him, especially knowing that I am responsible. The boy completely loathes me and the feeling is mutual. As for the Order, she hasn’t quite been inducted yet, but due to her being of age, it’s only a matter of time.”

“See that you do it quickly and that you let me know as soon as you do, as I will not be so lenient next time. I would like an audience with her in the near future. As for the other memory you showed me…Blinky!” A small, dirty house elf popped in beside Voldemort as he had pressed the dark mark on his own arm to summon someone. “Bring your Mistress to me now.”

Severus stepped back and watched as the small house elf disappeared, reappearing with Narcissa beside it. It was quick to disappear right away again. Smart, lucky elf, Severus thought. The only thing Severus regretted in showing him the memory of his vow with Narcissa was that she was to be punished as well, though it served her right for trapping him into risking his life for her bastard son. As soon as Narcissa saw Severus and Bellatrix, she turned as white as a ghost.

“Do you know why you are standing in front of me, Narcissa?”

“I…I think I do my lord,” Narcissa stuttered out.

“And why, Narcissa, would that be? Do not lie to me!” Voldemort spat out.

“Bellatrix and I had Severus make an unbreakable vow to me to protect Draco and to help him complete the task you so graciously bestowed upon him to restore honour back to the house of Malfoy.” 

“My lord! It was all Cissy's idea! I only suggested the unbreakable vow to make sure Snapey isn’t a traitor! It was all for you and your plans!” screeched Bellatrix.

“Enough Bella. Is it not enough that I trust Severus? He has proved to me time and again that he not the traitor you accuse him to be. Narcissa, your son and your son alone was given the task of assassinating Albus Dumbledore to make up for your husband's failure. If I wanted anyone else to do it, I would have told them. Who are you to override my decisions?”

The sound of apparition resounded in the room. A figured dressed in full Deatheater garb bent down and kissed the hem of Voldemort’s cloak.

“I’m so sorry, my lord, that was never my intentions! I love my son, my only child, and I don’t want to lose him like I’ve already lost Lucius to Azkaban or worse! Please forgive me!” wailed Narcissa.

“Never undermined my rule again Narcissa! Release him, release Severus from his vow to you now!”

“I, Narcissa Malfoy, release Severus Snape from his unbreakable vow to me of protecting and helping my son, Draco Malfoy, perform the task set upon him by Lord Voldemort,” Narcissa said as she held her wand upright in her right hand. Severus felt the loosening and eventual break of the bond held around him, making it easier for him to breath.

“Crucio!” Voldemort screamed as he took aim at Narcissa. “You see what happens to those who you love and care about when you fail me Draco? Take a good look, because if you fail me, I’ll make sure all my Deatheater's take their fill of your Mother before I kill her.” Narcissa was screaming at the top of her lungs and had a dark puddle pooling underneath herself. The smell of fecal matter was in the air from her loosing control over her bodily functions. 

“Yes my lord, I understand,” Draco said. He had a slight tremor in his wand arm, Severus noted. 

Releasing Narcissa from his curse, Voldemort continued, “There will be no more altercations between yourself and the future Mrs. Snape either, will there Draco?” 

“No Master. I recognize Hermione Granger to being property under the house of Prince. As the temporary head of house of Malfoy, I recognize my houses allies property and respect his claim. I will respect and protect the house of Princes property as the house of Prince would do for the house of Malfoy.”

“See to it that you don’t forget. Take your Mother out of my sight. Severus, you may report back to the old man and don’t forget to inform me once you have completed your bond. Oh, and Bella? Crucio!”

Severus bowed, as he followed Draco out of the makeshift throne room. Bellatrix’s screams of pain, or pleasure in her case, could be heard as Severus exited the room. Crazy bitch got off on being on the receiving end of Crucio and always pissed herself right away. Severus shuddered at the thought of what was to come after the dark Lord had his fill of ‘punishing’ her. He flicked his wand at himself to clean away his own…emissions and quickly made his way out of the Manor, apparating back to Hogwarts to report tonight’s events to Albus.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night to a searing pain on her left arm. She quickly shot up in her bed and gripped her aching arm. Looking it over, she could not find anything visibly wrong with it. She felt a slight panic that was not her own before Hermione realized that it was Severus being summoned to Voldemort that she felt. She was concerned about him, so Hermione pushed forth her feelings to him to show that she recognized what was happening. He clamped down hard, locking her out. Laying back down, Hermione tried to fall back asleep. She tossed and turned, unable to do so. She was hit with a blistering pain that had her crying out. It ended for a few minutes before she was hit again. Hermione lay in bed, a sobbing mess from not only the pain, but from the realization that Severus was being Crucioed. Eventually, she finally dozed back off and drifted back to sleep.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

The next morning during breakfast, Harry avoided Hermione completely and took to sitting down the table with Dean and Seamus. Ron and Ginny sat on either side of her and continued on as if nothing had changed. Since it was Saturday, Hermione had plans to sit outside with a couple books she had previously borrowed from the library to work on a couple assignments under her favorite tree along the Black Lake. She also had a couple books she wanted to catch up with and read. 

Hermione hadn’t slept well the night before and didn’t want a real strenuous day. Not to mention she was worried about Severus. Looking up at the Head table, she quickly spotted him. He had slight bags under his eyes, though looked no different then he usually did. Looking up, his eyes met hers. He gave her a slight nod before diverting his attention back to his own meal.

"Hermione?"

Looking beside her, Hermione saw Neville standing beside her. "Yes Neville?"

"Is…is it true what they say about you and...Professor Snape?" he whispered Professor Snape nervously. She had noticed that several other people in the surrounding area had paused eating and chatting to hear their conversation.

"And just what exactly are they saying about me?" Hermione asked as she took a bite from the apple she was holding. She noticed that most the Professer’s at the head table had been watching curiously, including Severus. Neville wasn’t exactly being real subtle. 

"That...that you're his...err...personal sex slave," Neville blushed hard at this. But before Hermione could open her mouth to respond, he continued loudly, "But I do not believe any of them one bit! Not at all!” he said as he shook his head fiercely. “I think they are all wrong about you. Completely wrong. Gran taught me all about the Vampires when I was growing up. Said it was proper Pureblood etiquette to learn about the Strigoi too. I don't think you are his slave at all, but rather his soulmate."

Gasps could be heard throughout the Great Hall. "Well Neville, you are correct - The Strigoi who marked me did mark me as his soulmate. Left side is a soul mark. Right side is a slave mark. As you can see, I'm marked on my left. But I never did say who my Strigoi soulmate was nor will I divulge that information at this time."

"That's okay Hermione, I don't mind. But, I'd like to offer you and the house of Prince a token of friendship and an alliance with the house of Longbottom." 

Hermione was unsure as to what Neville had meant by this, as she hadn't gotten that far in reading the books she had lent to Harry nor in conversation with Severus. "Neville, I'm not quite sure that I can accept any offers from other Pureblood houses on behalf of the Prince house, as I’m Muggleborn." 

"Of course you can Hermione. The proof is right there on your neck. You belong to the head of the house of Prince, his equal, his soulmate. Only the head of house and their life partner can accept, reject, or make an offer to another pureblood house like this."

"But isn't your Grandmother the head of your house Neville?"

"Gran? No, she is in trust of the house of Longbottom, but because I am the last male heir, the head of Longbottom falls to me. Technically, it should fall to my Dad, but he obviously cannot perform his duties anymore. It always falls to the male heir, as males are the ones to always carry on the house name. Unless of course there is no male heir left within that house. The wizarding world is a little backwards that way."

"Alright Neville, what must I do, if anything? You'll have to show me, as I have no knowledge of these pureblood customs."

"Oh…well okay. You stand directly in front of me. I will offer you my token of friendship and alliance you will either accept or decline the house of Longbottom.”

"Does he have to be here too for this?" she whispered softly enough for only Neville to hear.

"I'm pretty sure he is already here within the Great Hall, isn't he? He would have stepped in one way or another already had he disagreed, I'm sure. His word would negate yours if he disagreed, as the heads word is final," Neville said quietly.

"Why here Neville?" Hermione whispered.

"Because the ritual needs to be performed in front of witnesses to take and I figured this was the best way to show everyone else that they are wrong to judge," Neville said a bit loud and firmly to get his point across.

"Thank you Neville. You really are a great friend," Hermione whispered as she wiped her eyes of the tears of gratitude for her friend from her eyes. It was then that she knew that Neville was doing this to help make the entire situation not as hard public wise for her. He was helping her and showing his support. Hermione was eternity grateful to her friend. She stood up from the bench she had been sitting at for breakfast and faced Neville. He reached out his hand and held out a handkerchief with a different house crest printed on it. Hermione assumed it was the crest for the Longbottom house. 

"The house of Longbottom offers this token of friendship to the house of Prince in hope of forming a long standing alliance and friendship between our two households."

"The house of Prince accepts the gift of alliance and friendship from the house of Longbottom," Hermione said as she gently took the handkerchief from Neville. The handkerchief flashed silver momentarily before going back to normal.

"Here, take this too," Neville muttered as he handed Hermione a blade. "We must both cut our palms and hold our hands over the handkerchief, allowing our blood to fall into it. Blood will seal the contract."

Hermione knew that if Severus was in disagreement, he would have stepped in somehow already. She reached out to the bond could feel no strong emotion through it from him. Hermione remembered the other night when he told her that she may have other students offering friendship and alliance to her in the coming days. This must be, in part, what he meant. She sliced a small, thin line upon the palm of her hand and handed the blade back to Neville, who did the same. With her other hand, Hermione held the handkerchief under her hand to allow a few drops of blood to soak into the cloth. Neville raised his hand above the handkerchief and did the same. The handkerchief glowed gold for a moment before mostly turning back to normal. The handkerchief had retained a soft underlying colour of gold to it. Whispering a spell, Hermione healed the cut on her hand and did the same to Neville’s hand.

"Bravo, Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom! Unity between the magical families of our world does not been happen enough these days it seems." Hermione turned around to see the Headmaster standing behind her with Professor McGonagall, both smiling. 

"What a joke! She's just a filthy Mudblood!" a voice shouted from within the Great Hall. Hermione whipped her head around to see where the voice came from, but it had echoed evenly through the Great Hall. She could sure feel the anger surging from Severus. The voice sounded very feminine.

"Silence! The ceremony that has just been performed between the house of Prince and Longbottom is a sacred ceremony dating back to ancient times that respect must be given to, according to our magical traditions. I will not tolerate such disrespect to our sacred traditions within this school…Miss Parkinson. You will see me in my office immediately,” boomed Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione looked over towards the Slytherin table and quickly spotted Pansy Parkinson. She had her arms folded over her chest with her nose held up high in disgust. Draco, who was sitting beside her, was shaking his head. Hermione wasn’t sure if it was because he didn’t agree with her outbreak or with something involving the ceremony. Hermione would think on that later. She watched as Pansy stood up and quietly followed the Headmaster out of the Great Hall with Severus following quickly behind them. 

“Don’t worry Hermione, the Headmaster will deal with the Parkinson house, I’m sure. Or he will, you know. There are protocols he can carry out if he wanted to. You’ll just have to wait and see. In the meantime, keep the handkerchief safe until you can give it to him. He will know what to do with it,” explained Neville.

“Thank you Neville. It really means a lot to me.”

“Sure Hermione. I’m not sure about you, but I’m all of a sudden extremely hungry. Come, let’s sit back down with the others and eat.”


End file.
